fanowska_scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Wieczne Wakacje/Transkrypcja
strona zawierająca film Scooby-Doo! Wieczne Wakacje. Treść Wstęp: I Like It autorstwa Cardi B Po wstępie Kudłaty pakował swoje rzeczy do ogromnej walizki. On, Fred, Velma, Daphne i kilkoro innych studentów uniwersytetu Hartfeld wygrali wycieczkę na La Huertę ufundowaną przez szkołę. Stało się to mniej więcej tak, że każdy student otrzymywał los, po czym wypełniał go imieniem i nazwiskiem. Po wszystkim wrzucał go do urny, a wylosowani otrzymali nagrodę pod koniec roku studenckiego. Kudłaty bardzo cieszył się na wyjazd z przyjaciółmi, ale smucił się na myśl rozłąki ze swoim najlpeszym – ze Scoobym. - A więc sprawdźmy, czy mamy wszystko! - Odparł Kudłaty po zapakowaniu walizek. - Ubrania? - Scooby zaczął odczytywać listę potrzebnych rzeczy sporządzoną przez Kudłatego. - Są! - Komiksy? - Są! - Szczoteczka, pasta, grzebień, kremy, czekoladowy płyn pod prysznic? - Są! - Ręcznik plażowy, kosz piknikowy? - Oczywiście, o tym nie da się zapomnieć! - Cola, chipsy, żelki, pianki, czekoladki, pralinki, batoniki, biszkopty, lody, chrupki, pischingery, oblaty, lizaki i gumy do żucia? - Są! - I kolejny punkt odchaczony! - Scooby postawił ptaszka na liście. - Co dalej... O! To wszystko! - Dobrze wiedzieć, Scooby. - Odparł Kudłaty zapinając walizkę. - Za piętnaście minut mam samolot. Scooby się rozpłakał. Kudłaty momentalnie go przytulił, również płacząc. - Och, mój druhu łasuchu, będę strasznie tęsknił! - Wybełkotał Kudłaty. - Ja jeszcze bardziej! - Wymamrotał poryczany Scooby. - Nieprawda, bo ja bardziej! - Wcale, że nie! Psy się przywiązują bardziej! Nagle Kudłaty przestał płakać. Podniósł się i zadowolony powiedział: - Scooby, co my wyprawiamy! Wywalę te wszystkie ciuchy, wskakuj do walizki! Co mi zależy, zawsze nosimy to samo! Scooby bez chwili zastanowienia zapakował się do walizki Kudłatego. Pan zamknął w niej swojego psa i prędko pojechał z nią na ogromny, betonowy plac, oddalony od Hartfeldu o kilka kilometrów. Nikt nie wiedział, że w walizce siedzi gość na gapę. Któżby to zresztą sprawdzał, skoro samolot nie leci z lotniska! Kudłaty dotarł na miejsce punktualnie - wszyscy mieli się tam stawić na za pięc czternasta. Norville w grupie dwunastu studentów odnalazł Freda, Velmę i Daphne. - Kurczę, siema! - Krzyknął Kudłaty dochodząc do nich. - Stary! - Powiedział Fred, który przytulił Kudłatego. - Już się o ciebie martwiliśmy! - Nie ma za co! - Chyba o co... - Poprawiła Kudłatego Velma. - Cóż, to chyba będą ciężkie wakacje bez Scooby'ego. Szkoda, że nie może jechać z nami. - Co zrobisz, jak nic nie zrobisz? - Spytał Kudłaty. - Trudno. - Odparła Daphne. - W czasie, kiedy jechałeś ustaliliśmy podział miejsc. Ja i Fred siedzimy razem, natomiast ty usiądziesz z Velmą. - Ale... - Powiedział z ciekawością Kudłaty. - Dlaczego mam akurat siedzieć z Velmą? - A przeszkadza ci to coś?! - Powiedziała Velma karcącym Kudłatego głosem. - Nie... Nawet chciałem, aby tak było... - Powiedział Kudłaty spokojnym głosem, chwytając dłoń Velmy i patrząc się jej prosto w oczy. Ta jednak szybko wzięła swoją dłoń, zasmucając tym Kudłatego. Nagle pogaduszki w grupach przerwał głos pilota. thumb|Jake McKenzie - Raz, dwa, trzy, próba mikrofonu! Powinno być okej. - Pilot zastukał w mikrofon dwa razy. - Cześć, jestem Jake McKenzie, wasz pilot. Właśnie będziemy rozpoczynać lot na La Huertę - wasz egzotyczny raj! Teraz proszę zapakujcie swoje walizki do bagażnika i zajmijcie swoje miejsca. Ruszamy za dziesięć minut! Jake skończył swoją przemowę i wszedł do samolotu. Wszyscy studenci poszli w stronę bagażnika, detektywi byli na końcu tej grupy. - Dowiedziałam się, dlaczego ufundowano nam wyjazd na La Huertę! - Odparła Velma. - Przeszukałam internet i okazuje się, że jest to najtańszy lot! - No przecież... - Przekręcił oczami Kudłaty. - Szkoła jest biedna... - Ale to, co mnie zdziwiło najbardziej to fakt, że w internecie brak jakichkolwiek zdjęć tej wyspy, map, opisu czy nawet opinii podróżnych! - Powiedziała Velma. - Moja ulubiona strona analizująca loty mówi, że pomimo niskiej ceny nikt nie chcę odwiedzać tej wyspy. - Nic dziwnego, La Huerta jest już dawno oklepana, jeździłam tam z mamusią na wczasy i nawet na wycieczki weekendowe... - Powiedziała Daphne. - Zawsze była tam masa ludzi. - Chwileczkę, wyspa którą masz na myśli to Lehua! - Odparła Velma. - Nie ważne... - Przewróciła oczami Daphne. Detektywi powkładali walizki do samolotu, kiedy Fred zobaczył, że ta należąca do Kudłatego zaczęła się trząść. - Stary, co jest z twoją walizką? - Zdziwił się Fred. - Nic takiego! - Odparł prędko Kudłaty. - Jest tam mnóstwo rzeczy, dopinałem ją z dwadzieścia minut... Pomiędzy Freda a Kudłatego wbiła się dziewczyna o bardzo jasnych włosach, rozpychając ich na boki. Zajrzała do bagażnika i nerwowo zaczęła szukać w nim czegoś. - Mam! - Krzyknęła, trzymając w ręku torebkę. Chciała się już wrócić do samolotu, ale Daphne chwyciła ją za ramię. - Chwileczkę! - Powiedziała Daphne. - Kim jesteś i dlaczego popchnęłaś Freda oraz Kudłatego? Dziewczyna podniosła głowę, zgarniając swoje długie włosy tak, aby mogła coś zobaczyć. thumb|Michelle Nguyen - Jestem Michelle Nguyen i właśnie lecę na wakacje. - Powiedziała dziewczyna, próbując wyszarpać się Daphne. - To wciąż nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego popchnęłaś moich przyjaciół! - Krzyknęła Daphne trzymając Michelle za rękę. - Uch... - Michelle się wkurzyła. - W pośpiechu wrzuciłam moją torebkę do bagażnika i chciałam ją zabrać. Gdy nie mam jej przy sobie, strasznie się stresuję. A teraz radzę wam wsiadać, bo już ruszamy! Mówiąc to wskazała na zamykający się bagażnik. Detektywi i Michelle bez chwili zastanowienia pobiegli do samolotu, którego schody już się chowały.W mgnieniu oka każdy zajął swoje miejce, a drzwi samolotu się zamknęły. Za to otwarły się drugie, które prowadziły do kokpitu. Wyszła z nich młodziutka kobieta. thumb|Lila Sethi - Witam wszystkich studentów Hartfeldu na pokładzie samolotu! - Krzyknęła. - Ja jestem Lila, wasza przewodniczka po wyspie La Huerta. Dolecimy za około godzinę. Proszę wszystkich o zapięcie pasów. Jeśli macie jakieś pytania, zadajcie je teraz! - Mam pytanie! - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Słucham. - Odparła Lila. - Czego mają dotyczyć te pytania? Wszyscy studenci oprócz Kudłatego wybuchli śmiechem. Lila jednak nie przejęła się tym za bardzo. - Możecie pytać o co tylko chcecie! - Odparła. - To w takim razie - są orzeszki? - Spytał Kudłaty. - Niestety nie mamy orzeszków. - Jeszcze ja mam pytanie! - Podniosła rękę Velma. - Szukałam informacji na temat La Huerty w internecie. Nie ma o tej wyspie żadnych informacji. Dlaczego? - Um... - Odparła Lila. - Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Może dotychczasowi wczasowicze chcieli zachować wszystkie pamiątki dla siebie? - Ja tu zadaję pytania... - I ja kurczę też! - Powiedział Kudłaty. Rozmowa się zakończyła, a samolot wzbił się w powietrze. Betonowy plac był blisko morza, dlatego podróż na wyspę nie miała trwać długo. Wszyscy wygodnie rozsiedli się w swoich fotelach. Kudłaty zaczął rozmowę. - Wiecie, co? Myśląc o wakacjach przypomniałem sobie te feralne wczasy ze Scrappym! - Nawet mi o nich nie przypominaj! - Powiedziała Daphne kremując sobie twarz. - Rany julek! - Odezwała się Michelle, która siedziała niedaleko Daphne. - Czy to krem z Blumenidy? - Tak! - Odparła Daphne. - O zapachu róży. - Jejciu, róża to mój ulubiony kwiat! Mogę trochę kremu? - Jasne! - Dzięki! - Podziękowała Michelle. - Może chcesz trochę moich perfum Le Freen? - Och, miło mi! Daphne i Michelle zaczęły dyskutować o kosmetykach, gdy tymczasem Velma patrzyła za okno. Zauważyła dziwne światła na niebie, coś jakby zorzę. Wpatrując się w nią, usnęła. Scooby Doo siedział zamknięty w walizce, zjadając zapasy Kudłatego. Norville zabrał bardzo dużo Scooby Chrupek, a jego pieskowi nic więcej do szczęścia nie potrzeba. Zajadając beztrosko chrupki i opierając się o zamek walizki, suwak się rozpiął, a głowa Scooby'ego wypadła poza bagaż. Pies rozejrzał się i zobaczył stojącą nad nim dziewczynę. Wyleciał z walizki i próbował jak najbardziej wbić się w ścianę... Ktoś się jeszcze z nim zabrał! Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego tak, jakby zaraz miała mu spuścić łomot. Jednak tego nie zrobiła. - A więc to stąd dochodziło to mlaskanie... - Mruknęła, wpratrując się w psa. - K-k-kim jesteś? - Spytał roztrzęsiony Scooby. thumb|Estela Montoya - Kim to Kardiashian, jestem Estela. Estela Montoya. - Powiedziała. - Jestem jedną ze zwycięzców wycieczki, jednak w samolocie mamy pasażera na gapę. No cóż, musiałam wsiąść do bagażnika. - To ja, to ja! - Krzyknął Scooby. - To ja jestem tym pasażerem na gapę! - To w takim razie mamy dwóch pasażerów na gapę... - Ja i... ty! Estela popatrzyła się na Scooby'ego tak, jak poprzednio. Pies wiedział, że nie powinien dyskutować... kiedy nagle obydwaj spadli na sufit, przygnieceni przez masę walizek. - Przepraszamy państwa, mamy małe turbulencje! - Mówił Jake do pasażerów. Na pokładzie samolotu wszyscy lecieli na wszystkie strony, trzęsło przeokropnie. - Mamciu! - Krzyknęła Daphne. - Moja fryzura jest zrujnowana! Robiłam ją całą godzinę! - A Velma kurczę śpi jak zabita! - Przeraził się Kudłaty. Samolot zaczął szybować w dół. Sytuacja wyglądała niebezpiecznie, aż tu nagle... BUM! Samolot uderzył o ziemię, rujnując przy tym podwozie. - Szanowni państwo, oznajmiam, że bezpiecznie wylądowaliśmy! - Odparł Jake. - Co?! - Obudziła się nagle Velma, po czym popatrzyła się na przyjaciół. - Przegapiłam coś? - Nie, wcale... - Odparli detektywi. Scooby i Estela siedzieli w bagażniku. Poczuli, że wylądowali. Drzwi bagażnika szybko się otworzyły. - Prędko, wskakuj do swojej torby! - Powiedziała rozkazująco. Scooby bez chwili zastanowienia wpakował się do swojego bagażu, a Estela go zapięła. Ta szybko wzięła swoją torbę i wyskoczyła z samolotu tuż do krzaków obok. Wtedy też przyszli studenci. Jake przypatrywał się swojemu samolotowi, obliczając szkody i czas naprawy. Lila stanęła obok studentów. Wszyscy znajdowali się w pobliżu kurortu. center|700px - Właśnie dotarliśmy na La Huertę! - Powiedziała Lila. - Tam jest nasz ośrodek, The Celestial. Macie do dyspozycji plażę, baseny oraz cały resort. Widzimy się dopiero na kolacji, także róbta co chceta! - Ten krajobraz lasu tropikalnego jest przecudowny. - Stwierdziła Velma. - Chciałabym teraz iść i porobić zdjęcia. Kudłaty, weźmiesz mój bagaż? - Nie ma sprawy. - Powiedział Kudłaty, kiedy Velma wyjęła aparat i zaczęła robić zdjęcia. - Chodźcie do resortu! - Powiedziała wszystkim Lila. Już miała wchodzić, kiedy jeden chłopak kopnął drzwi i wpadł do środka. thumb|Craig Hsiao - Z buta wjeżdżam!!! - Wykrzyczał podczas szybkiego otwierania drzwi, jednak kiedy zobaczył do środka, zbladł. - Craig! - Krzyknęła Lila. Wszyscy weszli do środka i również zbledli... - A... gdzie są wszyscy? - Zdziwił się Fred. - Oprócz nas nie ma tu żywej duszy! - Powiedziała zdziwiona Daphne. - Teraz personel ma przerwę. - Odparła Lila. - Weźcie klucze i idźcie do swoich pokoi. - Dobrze, przerwa wyjaśnia, dlaczego nie ma personelu, ale kurczę co z turystami? - Spytał Kudłaty. Lila nie odpowiedziała. Studenci pobrali klucze. Daphne i Velma spały razem, Kudłaty zaś spał z Fredem. Detektywi byli jedynymi osobami, które miały pokoje na piątym piętrze. Trójka przyjaciół właśnie szła korytarzem do swoich pokoi. - W takim razie co będziecie robić? - Spytała Daphne. - Ja wybieram się na plażę! - Super! - Krzyknął Fred. - Mogę dołączyć? - Pewka! - Odparła Daphne. - Kudłaty, chcesz iść z nami? Zapomnisz na chwilę o... wiesz czym... - Niezupełnie. - Odparł Kudłaty. Stanął na środku korytarza i rozpiął walizkę, z której wypadł zajadający się chrupkami Scooby. - Mamciu! - Krzyknęła uradowana Daphne. - Rany, Kudłaty! - Krzyknął Fred. - Widzę, że kochasz swojego psa ponad wszystko! - A jakżeby inaczej! - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Spakowałem Scooba zamiast ciuchów. - Czyli... codziennie będziesz chodził w tych samych ciuchach? - Daphne znieruchomiała. - I tak codziennie CHODZMIY w tych samych ciuchach, czyż nie? - Ech, ma rację! - Odparł Fred. - To co, idziecie z nami na plażę? - Spytała Daphne. - Nie. - Odparł Kudłaty. - Chcę zamienić kilka słów z Velmą. - Nie ma sprawy, możecie do nas dołączyć w każdej chwili. - Powiedział spokojnie Fred. Detektywi rozgościli się w swoich pokojach. Powykładali wszystkie rzeczy na swoje miejsce i zaczęli korzystać z wakacji. Kudłaty i Scooby zeszli na parter. Chcieli poszukać Velmy, ale narazie zżerał ich głód. Dlatego też poszli na jadalnię. Zobaczyli, że w kuchni ktoś coś gotuje, dlatego podeszli bliżej. thumb|Raj Bhandarkar - Witam! - Odezwał się kucharz. - Jestem Raj i będę waszym nowym szefem kuchni! - Dobrze! - Odparł Kudłaty. - Co serwujesz? - Paróweczki w bekoniku na głębokim tłuszczu! - Odpowiedział Raj. - W takim razie poprosimy! - Stwierdził Kudłaty. - A tak w ogóle - gdzie reszta załogi. - Ale... - Zaniemówił Raj. - Kudłaty, ja tu przyleciałem z wami! Na kuchni było pusto, więc postanowiłem sobie coś upichcić... a poza tym wszyscy moi współlokatorzy w akademiku kochają moją kuchnię, więc najprawdopodobniej będę tu gotował. Oczywiście, jeśli nie zjawi się tutejszy kucharz... albo będzie źle gotował. Kudłaty i Scooby zjedli danie zaserwowane przez Raja i wyszli z ośrodka. Kudłaty zobaczył dziewczynę w pomarańczowej koszuli, która robiła zdjęcia przyrody. To Velma! Kudłaty podszedł do niej. - Velmo, chcę porozmawiać. - Położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Dziewczyna odwróciła się. To... nie była Velma! thumb|Grace Hall - Hę? - Powiedziała lekko wystraszona. - To może my lepiej sobie pójdziemy... - Powiedział Kudłaty, po czym razem ze Scoobym pobiegli w las. Scooby i Kudłaty biegli ścieżką poprzez dżunglę, która otaczała resort. Szczerze mówiąc - La Huerta to w większości dżungla. Miejsce nie ruszane przez człowieka przez setki tysięcy lat... (nielicząc The Celestial). Zdyszani chłopcy zatrzymali się na ścieżce. Nie wiedzieli, gdzie są i gdzie podziała się ich Velma. Nagle usłyszeli znajomy głos zza krzaka. - Kudłaty! Scooby! - Wołała... Velma! - Chodźcie tu! Znalazłam coś ciekawego! Kudłaty i Scooby bez zastanowienia przebiegli przez chaszcze. Zauważyli przed sobą duży, podniszczony, ale dobrze ukryty bunkier. Przed nim stała Velma. Chłopcy podeszli bliżej. - Kurczę, Vel! - Krzyknął Kudłaty. - Gdzie ty nam uciekłaś! Gdzieś w dziki gąszcz? - Chciałam porobić zdjęcia, a przy okazji znalazłam ten budynek! - Powiedziała. - Usłyszałam wasze głosy, więc was zawołałam. Uważam, że powinniśmy zbadać te ruiny. Velma wkroczyła do środka. - Ale... - Zaniepokoił się Kudłaty. - Może lepiej pójść stąd, a wrócić tu później z Fredem i Daphne? - Nic nam się nie stanie, Kudłaty! - Powiedziała Velma. - A teraz chodź! Kudłaty i Scooby weszli do środka. Ich oczom ukazał się ogromny hangar. Było tu wolne miejsce dla jakiegoś helikoptera. Przy ścianach walały się metalowe beczki, zaś po lewej stronie od wejścia znajdowała się ogromna dziura. Jakby jakiś... korytarz! - Lepiej tam nie iść... - Powiedział Scooby, patrząc w dziurę. - Wiesz co, Velmo? - Spytał Kudłaty. - Masz swojego sobowtóra! - Hah! - Uśmiała się Velma. - Widzę, że poznałeś Grace! - Grace? - Zdziwił się Kudłaty. - No, Grace Hall! - Odparła Velma. - Przyjechała tutaj razem z nami. Mamy podobne zainteresowania. No i wyglądamy podobnie! Scooby obwąchiwał teren, podczas gdy Kudłaty rozmawiał z Velmą, która przyglądała się beczkom. Nagle jedna beczka wypadła dziewczynie z rąk i rozwaliła się na podłodze. Wylewała się z niej zielona, gęsta maź. - Kurczę! - Krzyknął Kudłaty. - Lepiej od tego odejdźmy... - Mam coś! - Krzyknął Scooby, który znalazł metalowe drzwi. Kudłaty i Velma dołączyli do psa, który czekał na nich przy metalowych drzwiach. Były zamknięte. Na ścianie obok był terminal. Velma szybko skojarzyła, że powinna wpisać hasło, co też uczyniła. Oczywiście, słowem klucz było "QWERTY". Dość... mało oryginalne. Metalowe drzwi się rozsunęły, a oczom detektywów ukazał się ciaśniutki pokoik z monitorami, na których odtwarzany był obraz z kamer. Jednak pokój był pusty. Velma usiadła na krześle i włączyła wszystkie kamery w ośrodku The Celestial. - Rety! - Krzyknęła przerażona. Wystraszyła się tak bardzo, że spadła z krzesła, jednak Kudłaty złapał ją w odpowiednim momencie. - Kurczę, co ci się stało? - Zapytał Kudłaty, podnosząc Velmę. - Spójrz na te nagrania! - Powiedziała Velma. - Oprócz osób, które z nami przyleciały nie ma tu nikogo! - A ta babka? - Kudłaty wskazał na dziewczynę w niebieskiej bluzie, która właśnie weszła do loży. - Nie kojarzę jej. - Ja też nie! - Powiedziała Velma. - Nie było jej z nami w samolocie! - Była... - Odparł Scooby. - Ze mną, w bagażniku. - CO?! - Krzyknęli Kudłaty i Velma. - To Estela. Mówiła, że mamy pasażera na gapę, który zajął jej miejsce w samolocie! - Powiedział Scoob. - Hmm... - Mruknęła Velma. - Ciekawostka... Nagle cała trójka usłyszała przeraźliwy ryk. Wybiegli z małego pokoju i zauważyli, że z dziury, której wcześniej przypatrywali się wyskoczył jaguar. thumb|Jaguar - Rety! - Powiedziała sparaliżowana Velma. - No czego się dziwisz, to egzotyczna wyspa! - Odparł Kudłaty. Jaguar popatrzył się w jego stronę i stał się agresywny. - Spokojnie, kotku! - Mówił Scooby, ale na marne. Kudłaty bez chwili zastanowienia chwycił za najbliższą metalową beczkę, którą rzucił w kierunku zwierzęcia. Ta rozwaliła się, oblewając jaguara mazią, co utrudniło mu poruszanie się. - CO TY ROBISZ!!! - Wydarła się Velma. - Jaguary są zagrożone wyginięciem! - Jeśli teraz nie uciekniemy, to też będziemy zagrożeni wyginięciem! - Krzyknął Kudłaty i złapał Velmę za rękę, po czym cała trójka uciekła z hangaru. Scooby jako pierwszy wpadł na ścieżkę. Kudłaty i Velma dotarli na nią chwilę później, ponieważ dziewczyna potknęła się gdzieś między krzakami. Cała trójka uciekała wydeptaną ścieżką, choć jaguar został w hangarze. Jednak dopóki nasi bohaterowie nie wbiegli do ośrodka, nie zatrzymywali się. Nawet Velma pędziła tak, że się za nią kurzyło. Scooby, który jako pierwszy wpadł do wnętrza resortu poślizgnął się na posadzce i wpadł w fotele, robiąc w loży totalną demolkę. Kudłaty i Velma wbiegli zaraz za psem, jednak zatrzymali się po wejściu do środka. Do lobby od strony jadalni weszli właśnie Fred i Daphne. Kiedy tylko zobaczyli ten bałagan, zbledli. - Co wy zrobiliście? - Spytał zszokowany Fred. - Kiedy obsługa wróci z przerwy, będziecie mieli przechlapane! - Sęk w tym, że nie ma tu ŻADNEJ obsługi! - Odparła Velma. - Widzieliśmy na kamerach! - Krzyknął Scoob. - Ale... jak to? - Spytała Daphne. - Robiąc zdjęcia w dżungli odkryłam dziwny hangar. - Powiedziała Velma. - Były tam beczki z jakąś cieczą i ekrany od monitoringu. Nie ma tu nikogo oprócz nas. Mogę pokazać wam te zdjęcia. Dziewczyna sięgnęła po swój aparat, który ciągle wisiał na jej szyi, jednak... aparatu nie było! - Rety! - Krzyknęła Velma. - M-mój aparat! Nie mam go! Musiałam go zgubić! Wracajmy! - Vel, nie możemy wracać! - Kudłaty chwycił rękę Velmy i spojrzał jej w oczy. - Tam wciąż jest ten jaguar! - JAGUAR? - Spytali Fred i Daphne. - Kudłaty... masz rację. - Odparła Velma. - Pójdziemy tam jutro. Godzina 23:00. Słońce już dawno schowało się za horyzontem La Huerty. Nic, tylko morze. Wszyscy już spali. Wszyscy, oprócz Scooby'ego, którego zżerał głód. Niestety, w walizce Kudłatego nie zostało już nic do jedzenia. Jedynym wyjściem z tej krytycznej sytuacji było pójście do kuchni. Scooby obudził swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, po czym zeszli na parter. Udali się do lobby, a potem przeszli do jadalni. Przez ogromne szyby widać było blask księżyca. Cała stołówka była dość jasna, jednak w kuchni paliło się światło i walały się gary. - Kurczę, czyżby Raj jeszcze nie wyszedł z kuchni? - Zdziwił się Kudłaty. thumb|Monstrualny krab Zdziwieni chłopcy weszli do kuchni, ale nie było w niej Raja. Był tam tylko monstrualny krab, który rozwalał blaty kuchenne. Kudłaty i Scooby zaczęli się wycofywać, ale pies się poślizgnął i spadł na posadzkę. Huk był tak duży, że ogromny mięczak odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę żarłoków. Scooby jeszcze nie wstał, więc Kudłaty wziął pierwszą lepszą patelnię i zdzielił nią kraba po łbie. Piosenka: Transylvania Polka autorstwa Vlad Pincus & The Igors Plik:Vlad_Pincus_&_The_Igors_-_Transylvania_Polka.ogg Kiedy Scooby wstał, obydwaj rzucili się do ucieczki, a krab pobiegł za nimi. Chłopcy wbiegli do windy, jednak krab biegł do nich korytarzem. Ci bez zastanowienia wybrali czwarte piętro i wjechali na nie, jednak tam też znajdował się krab. Scooby wcisnął drugie piętro. Drzwi windy się zamknęły, a ta pojechała. Jednak na drugim piętrze również znajdował się mięczak! Kudłaty wybrał szóste piętro, jednak scenariusz był ten sam, więc nacisnął guzik z drugim piętrem. Winda zjechała, jednak... wiadomo, co się stało. Dlatego też chłopcy wcisnęli dziesiąte piętro. A tam znowu ten mięczak! Scooby wcisnął ogonem piąte piętro. Na piątym piętrze drzwi się otworzyły, jednak nie było mięczaka. Za to stała tam dziewczyna, zupełna nerdziara. Weszła do windy, a kiedy chłopcy mieli z niej wychodzić, za ścianie korytarza zobaczyli cień kraba. Kobieta wcisnęła pierwsze piętro, jednak winda zaczęła jechać w górę. Otwarła się nie na dziesiątym, ale na jedenastym piętrze. Takiego przycisku w windzie nawet nie było. Dodatkowo na tym piętrze nie było żadnych schodów, pokoi, tylko filary i jakieś biurko. Kudłaty i Scooby zdecydowali się wysiąść, jednak kobieta z windy zwróciła się do nich. Koniec piosenki thumb|Zhara Namazi - Gdzie idziecie? - Spytała. Kudłaty i Scooby odwrócili się w jej kierunku i zbledli. Scooby wskoczył na ramiona Kudłatemu, który upadł na ziemię. Wygląd dziewczyny był nawet dosyć niepokojący w nocy, na jej twarz padało czerwone światło. - Z k-k-ki-m mmm-am przyjjjemn-ność? - Spytał Kudłaty, cały się trzęsąć. - Zahra Namazi, przyjechałam tutaj z w... - Powiedziała, ale spojrzała za okno. Było widać wulkan tryskający lawą, jednak ta nie wylewała się. - C-co jest? - Spytał Scooby, uspokajając się. - Wulkan... - Powiedziała Zahra, podchodząc do jednego z okien. - Wcześniej go nie widziałam... - Kurczę! - Spanikował Kudłaty, kiedy zobaczył wulkan. - Na razie nie zanosi się na to, że zginiemy. - Odparła smętnie Zahra. - A tak poza tym to gadajcie co wyczyniacie w tej windzie i gdzie nas wywiało. - My? - Spytał Kudłaty. - Uciekaliśmy przed ogromnym krabem! - Lochy i morskie stwory? - Spytała Zahra. - Pewka. - Odpowiedział Kudłaty. - Nerd zawsze swego rozpozna. - Zahra mrugnęła do Kudłatego. - Nie do końca... - Odpowiedział Kudłaty. - Nie nerdzę już od dłuższego czasu. Kiedy Kudłaty i Zahra rozmawiali, Scooby niuchał całe pomieszczenie. Zainteresował go jeden filar, od którego pies wyczuwał zapach mazi z hangaru. Jednak wolał się w to nie mieszać i wąchał dalej. W końcu dostrzegł, że na blacie biurka leży sterta jakiś dokumentów. Pies chwycił je pyskiem, ale nagle oślepiło go niebieskie światło. - Rany! - Krzyknęła Zahra. - To przyszłość! Na biurku wyświetliła się klawiatura i monitor, coś jakby komputer. Niestety, system był opatrzony hasłem na 11 znaków. Zahra podeszła bliżej i próbowała złamać hasło, jednak to wcale nie było łatwe. Kudłaty podszedł do pieska i przejrzał dokumenty, które ten zdobył. Były w nim informacje o jakiejś grupce dzieciaków. Niezainteresowany chłopak zmiął je i włożył do kieszeni. Zahra poddała się, to łamanie hasła ją rozbroiło. Dlatego też wszyscy weszli do windy i wrócili do swoich pokoi. Wstało słońce, a wraz z nim cały hotel obudził się do życia. Studenci zeszli do jadalni na śniadanie. Przy dużych stołach mieściło się pięć osób. W kuchni rządził Raj i przygotowywał posiłki dla wszystkich. Koneserzy byli zachwyceni. Fred, Daphne i Velma zamówili kanapki, jednak Kudłaty i Scooby poszli na całość. Naleśniki z paróweczkami owiniętymi bekonikiem, polane syropem klonowym i podsmażane na czerwonym winie. Po prostu niebo w gębie! Jednak reszta paczki patrzyła na nich z widocznym obrzydzeniem. - Mamciu, jak wam to może smakować? - Dziwiła się Daphne. - No kurczę... to jest boskie! - Krzyknął Kudłaty. - Teraz tylko czekać na Scooby-chrupki o takim smaku! - Zawył radośnie Scooby. - No dobra, chcecie spróbować? - Zapytał Kudłaty, podając przyjaciołom jedzenie na widelcu. Oczywiste było to, że nikt nie chciał spróbować. Jednak Daphne się odważyła. - Chwila... - Zaniemówiła Daphne. - Ten posmak wina... jest podobny do tego, który moi rodzice mieli na weselu! - I co w związku z tym? - Zapytała Velma. - Tamto wino było z okolic 1700 roku! - Odparła Daphne. - Muszę sprawdzić, co ten Raj użył. - Ja go podziwiam! - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Tak posprzątał w tej kuchni, że aż nie do wiary! - Posprzątał? - Zdziwił się Fred. - Po tym wczorajszym ataku. - Odpowiedział Scooby. - ATAKU?! - Krzyknęli razem Fred, Daphne i Velma, nerwowo wstając z krzeseł. - A no tak, nie opowiadaliśmy wam... - Powiedział Kudłaty, po czym zaczął opowiadać, co działo się nocą w hotelu. - Rety... - Powiedziała Velma. - To napewno nie był sen? - Spytajcie się Zahry, jeśli nie wierzycie! - Krzyknął Kudłaty. - Właśnie... Gdzie ona jest! - Zaniepokoił się Fred. Rzeczywiście, Zahry nie było w pobliżu. - Cześć! - Krzyknęła Lila przez mikrofon. - Mam nadzieję, że śniadanko smakowało. Dzisiaj mamy bardzo napięty grafik, więc sprężajcie się. Czeka nas wycieczka w dżunglę! thumb|Aleister Rourke - Ja wolałbym zostać. - Odezwał się Aleister. - No... dobrze. - Odparła Lila. - Tylko uważaj na siebie, bardzo cię proszę. - A co może mi sie tu niby stać? - Zapytał Aleister. Lila nie odpowiedziała. Po zakończonym posiłku brygada weszła do kuchni. Rzeczywiście, była uprzątnięta. Raja już nie było, ale w koszu leżała butelka po winie, którego użył. Daphne włożyła rękę i wyjęła pożądaną rzecz. Na etykiecie widniałał jednak rok 1539. - Mamciu! - Powiedziała Daphne. - Nigdy nie widziałam tak starego wina! - Okej, musimy przygotować się na wycieczkę! - Powiedziała Velma. - Ruszamy za około godzinę, w tym czasie razem z Kudłatym odzyskamy mój aparat, co nie? - No, kurczę... jasne! - Odparł Kudłaty. Fred i Daphne poszli się spakować, kiedy Velma zabrała Kudłatego i Scooby'ego ze sobą. Dżungla była równie gęsta, jak poprzednio, jednak wydawała się być inna, obca. Ścieżka... nie taka sama. Jakby coś wisiało w powietrzu, coś się stało. Jednak Velma była pewna, że to jest ta droga. I miała rację. Po piętnastu minutach buszowania detektywi wreszcie dotarli w okolice tajemniczego hangaru. Całe zalesione tereny wokół niego przeszukali, a Velma prędko znalazła swój aparat. Pochwyciła goi, jednak ten był zniszczony. Podeptany, kable porozrywane. Cała pamięć wykasowana, a raczej pamięci brak. Velma uroniła łzę, gdyż był to jej jedyny aparat na La Huercie. Nagle dał się słyszeć okropny hałas. - Kurczę, co to? - Zdziwił się Kudłaty. - Dobiega jakby... - Myślała Velma. - Z hangaru! - Scooby wskazał na tajemniczy budynek. - Tak! - Powiedziała Velma. - Myślę, że powinniśmy to sprawdzić! - Ale... może lepiej nie wchodzić do środka? - Zaproponował Kudłaty. - Nie ma mowy! - Krzyknęła Velma. - Och, moja Vel! - Kudłaty rzucił się na Velmę. - W końcu się w czymś zgadzamy! - To było przeczenie. - Powiedziała zirytowana Velma. Kudłaty i Scooby podeszli przed drzwi wielkiego budynku, a Velma jako jedyna weszła do środka. Metalowe beczki były poprzebijane i wylewało się z nich mnóstwo zielonej mazi. Coś hałasowało w pokoju z monitoringiem. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej, jednak stalowe drzwi nagle się zatrzasnęły, mało co nie zgniatając jej nosa. Vel upadła na podłogę i spadły jej okulary, jednak szybko je pochwyciła. Zauważyła, że między drzwiami a podłogą jest szpara. Zajrzała przez nią do środka, jednak jedyne co zobaczyła, to... żółte, świecące oko, skierowane na nią! Velma wrzasnęła i podniosła się z ziemi w mgnieniu oka. Wystrzeliła z budynku jak z procy. Kudłaty i Scooby widząc to, bez chwili namysłu rzucili się do ucieczki. Cała trójka skierowała się na ścieżkę, i biegnąc po niej trafiła do ośrodka. Kudłaty jako pierwszy pochwycił klamkę od drzwi wejściowych, jednak te były czymś zablokowane. Nie można było ich otworzyć. - I co teraz zrobimy! - Krzyknął panicznie Kudłaty. - Na basen! Już! - Zarządziła Velma. Cała trójka pobiegła w stronę plaży, gdzie znajdowały się schody na patio z basenami i ogródek. Wbiegli tam momentalnie i rzucili się w kierunku drzwi, które były otwarte. Detektywi wpadli do jadalni, a z niej wybiegli do holu, gdzie czekała już wycieczka. Lila spojrzała na osoby, które przybiegły. - Och, jesteście. Już ruszamy... - Powiedziała Lila, gdy nagle znieruchomiała. - Co tu robi ten pies?! - Pies? - Zdziwił się Scooby. - Gdzie? - Spokojnie, proszę pani. - Odparł Kudłaty. - To mój pies, Scooby, przyjechał razem z nami. - Nie mam go w liście! - Krzyknęła oburzona Lila. - Jak... zresztą nieważne. I tak z nami nie idzie. - Jak nie idzie, jak idzie? - Oburzył się Kudłaty. - Wybrałam trasę, która nie jest dostosowana dla psów. - Powiedziała Lila. - Przepraszam, po prostu nie wiedziałam, że mamy z nami pasażera na gapę. Następnym razem zorganizuję wycieczkę, w której wszyscy będziemy mogli wziąć udział. Jednak tym razem Scooby musi zostać. - W takim razie, druhu łasuchu... - Kudłaty zniżył się by przytulić swojego czworonoga. - Trzymaj się tu dzielnie! - Okej! - Powiedział Scooby. - Scooby-Dooby-Doo. Po ceremonii rozstania, wycieczka wyszła z lobby. O dziwo, drzwi były otwarte i nic ich nie blokowało. Scooby wylegiwał się na deskach patio. Słońce ogrzewało jego sierść. Pies nawet nie zauważył momentu, w którym usnął. Spał słodko, aż tu nagle... stracił oddech! Nie mógł w ogóle oddychać! Do jego płuc trafiała woda, a on sam był w wodzie. Scoob szybko wynurzył się z basenu, do którego dziwnym trafem trafił. Jednak na patio nie było nikogo. Pies wrócił na ląd i otrzepał się. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po okolicy, ale było pusto. Kiedy to zauważył, że w jadalni ktoś siedzi. To Zahra! Scooby wskoczył do środka, jednak przez to, że miał śliskie łapy, te rozjechały się i psiak upadł na podłogę jak placek. Zahra to zauważyła. - Cześć! - Powiedział Scooby podnosząc się. - Siema. - Powiedziała Zahra. - Gdzie są wszyscy? - Poszli na wycieczkę do dżungli. - Odparł Scooby. - Och, czasami warto pospać dłużej... - Powiedziała zadowolona Zahra, przeżuwając kolejny kęs swoich naleśników. - Tak, zdecydowanie! Hihihihihi! - Powiedz mi, psie... jak ty się wabisz w ogóle? - Spytała Zahra. - Niby spotkałam ciebie i tego chłoptasia ale nie wiem, jak wy się nazywacie. - Jestem Scooby-Dooby-Doo, ale wszyscy mówią do mnie Scooby. - Odparł pies. - Ten chłoptaś to Kudłaty. - Och, co ty nie powiesz... - Powiedział wysoki chłopak w białej koszuli i kardiganie wchodząc do jadalni. - Wrrr... - Zawarczał Scooby. - Ach, to znowu ty. - Powiedziała Zahra. Chłopak przysiadł się do niej. - Aleister, spadaj na drzewo! - Spadać można z drzewa, a nie na nie. - Powiedział Aleister. Zahra zmierzyła go wzrokiem. - Wrrr... - Warczał Scooby. - Idź spać, psie! - Powiedział Aleister. - Nie obrażaj mojego przyjaciela. - Rzekła stanowczo Zahra. - Och, serio? Jesteś taka głupia, że nie możesz sobie znaleźć przyjaciół wśród ludzi, więc wybierasz psa? - Zdziwił się Aleister. - Żal mi cię. Zahra się wkurzyła i pod stołem kopnęła Aleistera między nogami. Ten zawył z bólu i spadł z krzesła. Zaczął płakać. - Ostrzegałam. - Powiedziała spokojnym tonem Zahra. - Idziemy gdzieś? - Spytał Zahrę Scooby. - Gdzie? - Zdziwiła się Zahra. - No, do Jake'a na przykład... - Zaproponował Scoob. - W sumie... co mi zależy. Chodźmy! - Odparła Zahra. - M-mogę iść z w-wami? - Spytał zawstydzony Aleister. - Nie! - Krzyknęła Zahra. Scooby i Zahra doszli do bambusowego hangaru ośrodka The Celestial, gdzie swój samolot miał Jake. Kiedy pies i dziewczyna weszli do środka, kapitan właśnie robił coś z podwoziem. Jednak zaraz wysunął się i zobaczył swoich gości. Zdziwił się na widok Scooby'ego. - Niespodzianka! - Krzyknął Scooby, wskakując na ramiona Jake'a. - Um... Hejka? - Mówił onieśmielony Jake, kiedy Scooby lizał go po twarzy. - Jak ci idą prace? - Zapytała Zahra. - Aktualnie idzie mi bardzo sprawnie, jutro powinienem skończyć. - Łał, jesteś szybki! - Stwierdziła Zahra. - Ciekawe, czy tylko w realu... - A co? - Zapytał Jake, kładąc Scooby'ego na ziemi. - Założę się o kafla, że nie przejdziesz Wiedźmina III w jeden dzień. - Uśmiechnęła się Zahra. - Jak wygrasz ja płacę tobie, jeśli przegrasz - ty płacisz mi. - Ha, ja nie przejdę? Masz do czynienia z osobą, która walczyła w Khargistanie! - Odpowiedział z dumą Jake. - Podejmuję się wyzwania. - Okej, czas start! - Powiedziała Zahra. - CO? Nie teraz! - Powiedział Jake. - Masz czas do jutra... - Kiedy to ja właśnie naprawiam samolot! A poza tym tu nie ma żadnych komputerów! - Zdziwiłbyś się. - Uśmiechnęła się Zahra. - No dobra, dam ci kafla jak wrócimy, i tak już przegrałem. - Odparł smętnie Jake. - Tak na marginesie: wczoraj obszedłem tereny i znalazłem ciekawą zatoczkę. Chcecie ją zobaczyć? - Pewnie! - Szczeknął Scooby. - W takim razie: lecimy! - Powiedział Jake. Jake poprowadził Zahrę i Scooby'ego po ścieżce, po której ci jeszcze nie szli. Biegła ona w przeciwną stronę niż ta do dżungli. Podłoże było ubite i niezarośnięte. Po pewnym czasie Jake zanurzył się trochę w dżunglę. Doszedł do wielkiego głazu i skręcił. Trójka przemieszczała się tak dalej, aż doszła do zatoczki. Jednak nie była to zwykła zatoka. Na niebie widoczna była jakaś dziwna, nieznana planeta, zaś nieco wyżej - księżyc. Trzeba przyznać, widok był niesamowity, rodem wyjęty z filmu science-fiction. Zahrze opadła szczęka, Scooby wybałuszył oczy. Pierwszy raz w życiu widzieli coś takiego, aż tu nagle między trójkę osobników trafiła włócznia. center|700px - Co jest! - Krzyknął Jake. Kolejna włócznia przeleciała tuż nad jego włosami, prawie trafiając Scooby'ego. - Ktoś nas atakuje! - Krzyknęła Zahra. - Nie widzę nikogo! - No weźcie się ogarnijcie! - Krzyknął wystraszony Scooby. - Trzeba wiać! - Pies dobrze gada... - Powiedział Jake, kiedy to kolejna włócznia przeleciała koło niego, trafiając w but. Jake ją wyjął, lecz zaraz zabrał głos. - CHODU! Cała trójka wpadła w dżunglę jak strzała w tarczę. Jake się zagapił, przez co wszyscy biegli dalej. Wpadli na jakieś wielkie pole krzaków. Zahra wstała pierwsza, ale nie widziała Scooby'ego i Jake'a. Dlatego też weszła w krzak po przeciwnej stronie. W tym samym momencie Scooby wyłonił swoją głowę z krzewu, rozejrzał się i wszedł do innego. Tymczasem Jake wysunął się naprzód, kiedy zderzył się ze Scoobym i Zahrą. Cała trójka upadła, a między nich trafiła włócznia. Wszyscy szybko się podnideśli i biegli dalej. Trafili na ścieżkę, którą szli i wbiegli wprost do ośrodka. Zatrzasnęli drzwi i upewnili się, że nie można ich otworzyć, po czym wszyscy wzięli jakąś broń i schowali się w lobby na wypadek, gdyby napastnik przyszedł im w odwiedziny. Stali tak trzy minuty, aż ktoś zaczął się dobijać do drzwi. Drużyna trzymała się w szachu, lecz podwoje otworzyły się. Trzeba było się bronić! Zahra, Scoob i Jake wyskoczyli z parasolkami i kijami baseballowymi przeciwko napastnikowi. Jake zamachnął się kijem na swojego przeciwnika. - HEJ! - Krzyknęła Lila, którą to właśnie trafił kijem Jake. - CO TY SOBIE MYŚLISZ?! - Ups... - Zapłonął wstydem Jake. - Sorki. - Wróciliście już z wycieczki? - Zapytała zdziwiona Zahra, widząc studentów za Lilą. - A co, nie widać? - Odpowiedziała zdenerwowana Lila. - No nie, teraz będę posiniaczona przez kilka dni... Wracając do was: czemu zabarykadowaliście drzwi i rzuciliście się na nas jak na jakichś bandytów? - Um... - Zaczerwieniła się Zahra. - Myśleliśmy, że wchodzi Aleister. - Ło ho ho! - Zawołał Craig. thumb|Quinn Kelley - Ale coś mi się tu nie zgadza... - Zawarła głos Quinn. - Co takiego Aleister wam zrobił, że zabarykadowaliście wejście? - To skomplikowane... - Powiedział Scooby. Lila zmierzyła Scooby'ego wzrokiem. Nie podobało jej się zachowanie psa. Wścibskiego psa. Jednak zaraz odwróciła się w stronę Jake'a. - A szlachta nie pracuje, co? - Powiedziała do niego wściekła Lila. - Do roboty! A wy, wycieczko róbcie co chcecie do końca dnia. Ja mam już dość wrażeń i obrażeń na dziś. Fochnięta Lila ciężkim krokiem weszła do ośrodka, po czym poszła do swojego pokoju. Wycieczka się rozeszła, a Jake wrócił do samolotu. Kudłaty, Velma, Fred i Daphne wzięli Scooby'ego, po czym wybrali się na taras z ogródkiem. Byli tam sami. Na patio znajdowała się piękna fontanna i mnóstwo kwiatów. Detektywi usiedli na kanapach opatrzonych w poduszki. - I co, Scooby? - Spytała Daphne. - Opowiadaj, coście takiego robili i czym zawinił Aleister? - W sumie niczym nie zawinił... - Odparł Scooby. - To czemu się zabarykadowaliście? - Spytała zdziwiona Velma. - To trochę dłuższa historia... - Dawaj, brachu! - Powiedział Kudłaty, klepiąc swojego psa. - No dobra... - Rozpoczął Scooby. - Razem z Zahrą wybraliśmy się do Jake'a zobaczyć, jak mu idzie. Pamiętam, że powiedział o tym, kiedy skończy. Następnie Zahra się założyła z nim, że nie przejdzie jakiejś tam gry, na co on powiedział, że da rady, bo walczył w Khargistanie i takie bla bla. Potem Jake powiedział, że widział coś niesamowitego i spytał, czy chcemy to zobaczyć. Dlatego też poszliśmy do takiej pięknej zatoki i tam było widać inne planety i księżyc, aż nagle między nas trafiło kilka włóczni. Zwialiśmy do ośrodka i się zabarykadowaliśmy, a wy przyszliście kilka minut potem. - Mamciu! - Daphne wstała z wrażenia. - Mówisz, że ktoś strzelał w waszą stronę włóczniami? - Tak! - Mnie bardziej zaciekawiły słowa Jake'a o tym Khargistanie. - Powiedziała Velma. - Jakiś czas temu trwała tam wojna i wybuchła afera nielegalnego handlu bronią między Amerykanami a Khargistańczykami. Musimy bliżej zbadać Jake'a. - Musimy bardziej poznać wszystkich, z którymi tu jesteśmy. - Powiedział Fred. - To jest nieco dziwne: przyjeżdżamy, a tu pusto, potem atak jakiegoś kraba, dziwny jaguar... - Tak naprawdę... - Zaczęła Velma. - Nie byłam z wami za bardzo szczera. - A tak trochę na marginesie... - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Muszę iść na chwilę do pokoju, wybaczcie mi. Kudłaty poszedł do swojego pokoju. Velma kontynuowała. - Ostatnio robiąc zdjęcia znalazłam dziwny budynek, coś jakby hangar. Było w nim dużo skrzynek z dziwną, zieloną substancją. Wraz ze Scoobym i Kudłatym znaleźliśmy też ukryty pokój... był tam cały monitoring ośrodka The Celestial! - No fakt, nie mówiłaś wszystkiego... - Powiedział Fred. - Powzwólcie mi kontynouwać. - Powiedziała Velma. - Potem zaatakował nas tam jaguar, a w trakcie ucieczki zgubiłam aparat. Dziś rano wróciliśmy się tam z chłopakami i znalazłam mój aparat zniszczony, bez karty pamięci. Usłyszeliśmy też dziwne hałasy z hangaru. Zajrzałam tam - nie było jaguara, ale ktoś siedział w sali z monitoringiem... Uciekliśmy. - Rany julek... - Powiedział zszokowany Fred. - Jakie rany julek? Tutaj to normalne. - Powiedziała Estela, wchodząc na patio. - Każdy na La Huercie jest zagadką. CAŁA La Huerta jest zagadką! - To wyjaśnia, dlaczego w internecie nie ma o niej żadnych informacji... - Pomyślała Velma. W tym momencie na patio wszedł Kudłaty. Niósł pod pachą teczkę z dokumentami, które wczoraj w nocy znalazł Scooby. - Kochani... - Powiedział Kudłaty, rozsiadając się. - Wczoraj wieczorem podczas ucieczki przed krabem weszliśmy do windy. Ta wyciągnęła nas na piętro, na które nie można normalnie trafić. Doznaliśmy tam dziwnych anomalii, jak aktywny wulkan. Scooby znalazł tę teczkę. Jeszcze do niej nie zaglądaliśmy, ale uważam, że nastał odpowiedni moment, aby to zrobić. - Wulkan La Huerty wybuchnie w odpowiednim momencie. - Powiedziała Estela. - Możliwe, że ten moment już się zbliża... A to piętro, na którym byliście, to biuro Rourke'a. - Rourke'a? - Zdumiał się Fred. - Rety! - Krzyknęła Velma. - Nazwisko Aleistera to właśnie Rourke! - Czyli to znaczy, że on już tu był niejednokrotnie... - Zamyśliła się Daphne. - Nie chodzi mi o Aleistera. - Wyjaśniła Estela. - Miałam na myśli Everetta Rourke'a, szefa tego kurortu. Zbieżność nazwisk przypadkowa. - Dobra, nie ma czasu do stracenia. - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Musimy sprawdzić te dokumenty. Kudłaty wyjął dokumenty z teczki i wyłożył je na stoliku do kawy. Każdy z obecnych na patio wziął jeden raport i zaczął go czytać. - Mam Raja Bhandarkara. - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Ekonomista, większość czasu spędza nie robiąc nic przydatnego. Jego IQ wynosi 178. - Mam Zahrę Namazi. - Powiedział Scooby. - Córka inżyniera i nowelisty, wykazywała talent do technologii w młodym wieku. Powiązana z grupą hakerską AZRA3L i strajkami w Izraelu. - Ja... mam siebie. - Mruknęła Estela. - Spokojna studentka, przejrzysta jak wody La Huerty. Jej życie posypało się, gdy była jeszcze dzieckiem, kiedy jej matka zginęła przez raka. I to wszystko... się zgadza. - Ja mam Michelle Nguyen. - Powiedziała Daphne. - Wychowywana przez samotną matkę. Uczona osiągania tego, co chce. Jedna z najlepszych w klasie, ukierunkowana lekarka. Bardzo opiekuńcza. - U mnie jest Quinn Kelly. Posłuchajcie! - Powiedział Fred. - Spędziła całe swoje życie w szpitalu z powodu syndromu Rotterdama. Wysokie koszty i niemożność zapłaty za leczenie doprowadziły jej ojca do samobójstwa! - Też mam w rękach bardzo ciekawy dokument! - Powiedziała Velma. - Jake McKenzie dołączył w wieku 18 lat do NAM-u i szybko stał się jednym z najlepszych pilotów. Jednak po pewnym incydencie został oznaczony listem gończym! Wynagrodzenie za znalezienie go to 750 tysięcy dolarów! - CO? - Krzyknęli wszyscy. - O jakim incydencie była mowa? - Spytała Daphne. - Nie wiem. Ta część raportu jest zamazana czarnym flamastrem. - Powiedziała Velma. - Podejrzewam handel bronią w Khargistanie, lecz nie możemy być tego pewni. Aby odkryć, co się tutaj kryje, musimy namoczyć jakiś wacik sokiem z cytryny i przejechać nim po zamazanym, takie połączenie to prawdziwa gumka do mazania flamastra! - Tylko skąd weźmiemy sok z cytryny? - Spytał Scooby. - Na pewno znajdziemy jakieś jutro na wycieczce, co nie? - Spytała Velma. - No dobra, dawajcie kolejne raporty! - Tylko, że więcej raportów nie ma... - Powiedziała Estela. - W takim razie... co z pozostałymi członkami wycieczki? - Spytał Fred. - Ta informacja jeszcze jest przed nami ukryta... Jeszcze. - Powiedziała Daphne. Zbliżył się wieczór. Słońce chowało się za horyzontem La Huerty. Estela, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Kudłaty i Scooby siedzieli w pustej stołówce, kończąc kolację. - Uważam, że Raj zaimponowałby nawet Gesslerowej! - Powiedział Kudłaty, oblizując się po pysznej kolacji. - I to jak! - Dodał Scooby. - Cieszę się, że wam smakowało! - Krzyknął z kuchni Raj, który właśnie kończył sprzątanie stanowiska pracy. - Wiecie, ta La Huerta może i ma swoje tajemnice, ale... - Zaczęła Daphne. - ...jesteśmy tu na wakacjach i powinniśmy spędzać czas razem. Odstawmy na chwilę te wszystkie zagadki i zmartwienia. Proponuję spacer plażą! Kto idzie? - Ja! - Krzyknęli wszyscy. - Supcio! - Powiedziała Daphne. - Ruszajmy - czas ucieka! Detektywi wraz z Estelą obrali kierunek w stronę tarasu z basenami. Jednak zanim tam weszli, przystanęli przed drzwiami. Zauważyli bowiem swoich dwóch kolegów, Diego i Seana, kłócących się o coś. thumb|Diego Soto thumb|Sean Gayle - Sean, mówiłem ci już! - Krzyknął Diego. - Nie zrobię tego, nie mogę! - A co mnie to obchodzi? - Warknął Sean. - Moje zdrowie. - Odparł Diego. - Nie rozumiesz? Nie możemy iść głębiej w las. Oni tam są. Zabiją nas teraz lub później! - Musimy dowiedzieć się o nich więcej, jeśli chcemy uratować naszych kumpli. Nie możemy dać za przegraną. - Nie obchodzi mnie to! - Powinno! - A wiesz ty co? - Wściekł się Diego, stając na podłodze. - Utop się! Diego zepchnął Seana do basenu i podbiegł do stosu z materacami do pływania. Najpierw rzucił prześcieradło w miejsce, gdzie wpadł Sean, a następnie przywalił je stertą gumowych materacy, aby ten nie mógł się wydostać. Detektywi patrzyli na to w szoku. Ogarnęła ich panika. Jedynie Estela zachowała zimną krew. Trzasnęła drzwiami i wybiegła na patio. Rzuciła się do basenu i spod sterty materacy wyłowiła nieprzytomego już Seana. Wyciągnęła go na brzeg i rozpoczęła reanimację, na co Diego odpowiedział jej kopnięciem w twarz. Dziewczynie się oberwało i wpadła do basenu. Scooby od razu wskoczył do basenu, aby wyłowić koleżankę, Kudłaty i Fred rzucili się na zawadiakę, a Velma z Daphne udzielały Seanowi pierwszej pomocy. Nagle ten odkaszlnął zalegającą w płucach wodę i oprzytomniał. Scooby pomógł Esteli wydostać się z wody, jednak ta dobrze sobie radziła i bez pomocy psa. Fred chwycił Diego za szyję i przycisnął go do ściany. Ten w końcu się opanował i przestał się rwać. - Rany, dzięki, że byliście w pobliżu! - Powiedział Sean po odzyskaniu przytomności. - Gdyby nie wy, umarłbym. - Nie ma sprawy! - Powiedziała Daphne. - Tajemnicza Spółka do usług! - A gdyby można wiedzieć... o co pokłóciliście się z Diego? - Spytał Fred. - Co? - Spytał Sean. - O kim mówiliście? - Spytała Velma. - A wiecie co? Nic nie pamiętam... - Powiedział Sean. - KURCZĘ! - Krzyknął Kudłaty, wpadając przypadkiem do basenu. - Stary, co się stało? - Spytał Fred. - E-e-estela! - Powiedział Kudłaty, wskazując na Estelę. Twarz Esteli cała ociekała krwią. Jej ubrania były zmoczone i pokrwawione. Miała rany na rękach i złamany nos. Jej stan był katastrofalny. - Boże, Estela! - Powiedziała Daphne, rzucając się na koleżankę, by ją przytulić. - Musimy bezzwłocznie udać się do Michelle, znaleźć apteczki i cię opatrzeć. Chodź. - Ale... to nic wielkiego. - Powiedziała Estela, jednak Daphne już ją zaciągnęła do środka. - Źle się tu dzieje, ale chłopaki, co was opętało? - Spytał nerwowo Fred. - Zupełnie nic. - Odparł Diego. - A teraz puść mnie! Diego wyrwał się z chwytu Freda i wbiegł na jadalnię. Sean wstał o własnych siłach i zmierzył wzrokiem wszystkich zgromadzonych, po czym uciekł po mieniącym się piasku na plaży. - Od nich nic nie wyciągniemy... - Powiedział zmartwiony Kudłaty. Tymczasem Daphne, Michelle i Estela siedziały już w pięknym pokoju w nieuczęszczanej części hotelu. Prawdę mówiąc, były to ostatnie piętra tego miejsca. Pośród pokoju rosło ogromne drzewo, które cieszyło zgromadzonych różnorakimi barwami swych liści. Całość była otoczona szklaną kopułą, z której rozpościerał się widok na całą La Huertę. Michelle opatrywała Estelę na drewnianej ławeczce ubitej wokół konaru wielkiego drzewa. Raz poprosiła też Daphne o podanie wody z fontanny, aby przemyć rany poszkodowanej, jednak Daphne nie wykonywała tam żadnej funkcji - ba, nie rozmawiała nawet z dziewczynami. Podziwiała tylko konar drzewa spowitego fluoroescencyjnymi grzybami i piasek z mieniącymi się w ostatnich promieniach słońca perełkami i muszelkami. W pewnym momencie harmonię panującą w tym "azylu" przerwała rudowłosa dziewczyna, która potajemnie weszła do pokoju. Z początku zebrane nie dostrzegły przybysza - wejście było zasłonięte gęsto rosnącymi cisami i innymi krzewami. Dziewczyna ominęła wrotycz, zrywając z niego pałkę, po czym usiadła na podłożu obok języka teściowej i zgniotła w ręce kawałek wcześniej zebranego zioła i zaczęła tak powstały ekstrakt wcierać w swoje odsłonięte nogi. Nosiła ona bowiem bardzo krótkie, jeansowe spodenki z brązowym paskiem i klamerką, a na ramiączkach miała białą kurteczkę zawiązaną tak, że cały jej brzuch był odsłonięty. Michelle nie była z tego zadowolona. - Quinn, co ty robisz? - Powiedziała Michelle powstrzymując nerwy. - Proszę, wyjdź stąd. - Nie ma mowy. - Odparła Quinn. - Jako pierwsza znalazłam to miejsce. Siedziałam tu wczoraj pół dnia! - Rany, dziewczyny, nie możecie przestać? - Zdenerwowała się burzliwą atmosferą Estela, której właśnie puściła krew z nosa. - Rany, Estela... Masz mnóstwo ran na twarzy. Na szczęście widzę tu coś, co pomoże. - Powiedziała Quinn. Zerwała się właśnie z ziemi i podeszła do rosnącej w pobliżu babki i urwała jeden z największych liści tej rośliny, po czym nałożyła zebrany liść na twarzy Esteli w formie opatrunku. - To nic nie pomoże! - Powiedziała Michelle. - Do tego potrzeba dobrej jakości spirytusu, a nie... - I już! - Powiedziała Quinn zdejmując liść babki z twarzy Esteli. Wszystkie rany na jej twarzy się zamknęły. Estela zaczęła macać swoją twarz i nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że wszystkie rany się pozamykały. - Wszystko jest w naturze. - Dorzuciła tylko Quinn. - Interesujesz się zielarstwem? - Zapytała Daphne. - Można tak powiedzieć. - Powiedziała Quinn. - Kiedy latami leżałam w szpitalnym łóżku, na parapecie okna mej sali hodowałam kwiaty. Zawsze zachwycało mnie to, jak rosną od maleńkich nasionek aż do dużych rozmiarów, a potem usychają. Zawsze przypominało mi to, że życie jest przelotne i szybko się zamyka. Opiekowałam się tymi roślinami aby ich życie było pozbawione problemów. Doskonale wiem, jak problem może zniszczyć cudze życie. To bardzo poruszające... - Skoro tak jesteś za życiem, to czemu zerwałaś ten żółty kwiat? - Spytała Michelle. - Wrotycz? - Spytała Quinn. - Chciałam się nim natrzeć. Jest to naturalny środek odstraszający kleszcze i komary, a także egzotyczne owady, których tu pełno. Właściciel tego kurortu wszystko sprytnie przemyślał! - Wszystko sprytnie przemyślał... - Powtórzyła Daphne. Słońce opadło już za horyzont a całą wyspę spowił mrok. Choć miejsca, które poznali studenci Hartfeldu to mały skrawek tej wyspy, to jasny jak słońce był fakt zapadnięcia nocy. Księżyc unosił się nad zatoką na tle srebrzystych zórz. Obserwująca je Velma znów zapadła w sen głęboki, niestrudzony hałasami dobiegającymi z ośrodka. Zasnęła ona bowiem na leżaku znajdującym się na patio z fontanną. Obok jej nie było nikogo - Kudłaty i Scooby zapewne buszowali z Rajem w kuchni a Fred pomagał Jake'owi w naprawie samolotu. Na patio prowadziły szklane drzwi, jednak ktoś zasłonił je nieskazitelnie białymi zasłonami. Dziewczyna leżała na patio sama, zapomniana... Nagle zerwał się wiatr. Nie był on mocny, jednak wystarczająco silny, aby porwać okulary z głowy Velmy. Ten sam wiatr porwał srebrzysty piasek plaż La Huerty i uniósł je w świat. Unoszące się pod zorzą wyglądały jak magiczny pył, mieniący się w spokojnym blasku księżyca. Nie każdy jednak zwracał uwagę na piękno nocy - w swoim pokoju Zahra, przez wielkie okno, spoglądała na wulkan. Lawa unosiła się w powietrze, po czym znów wpadała do krateru. Ponieważ oczy Zahry, które dopadła już krótkowzroczność, nie mogły dostrzec tego fenomenu w dobrej jakości, dziewczyna sięgnęła po lornetkę. W pewnym momencie w jej pokoju był słyszalny głośny huk. To Aleister właśnie trzasnął drzwiami i wszedł do pokoju. - Czego? - Spytała Zahra, która była gotowa spuścić Aleisterowi łomot. - Widzę, że oglądasz ten wulkan... czyż nie jest piękny? - Wygląda groźnie. - Mruknęła dziewczyna pod nosem. - Ach, Zahruniu... naprawdę, nie widziałaś nigdy w życiu wulkanów? - Spytał Aleister lekko drwiąc sobie z Zahry. - Mój ojciec kiedyś pracował przy wulkanach. Próbował wtedy rozgryść, dlaczego wulkany są aktywne. Często z nim jeździłem... Raz prawie wpadłem do krateru! - Zrzuciłabym cię tam. - Powiedziała Zahra. - A teraz idź stąd, czubku! Zahra wypchnęła Aleistera za drzwi. Chłopak znalazł się sam na korytarzu. W momencie, kiedy się ruszył, wszystkie lampy zaczęły świecić nieprzyjemnym, białym światłem. Wydawały też one nieprzyjemne buczenie, które odbijało się echem po korytarzu. W tym samym momencie pojawił się odgłos. Ktoś szedł w stronę Aleistera. Mężczyzna nie wiedział co go czeka. Zląkł się i zaczął wycofywać. Kroki przerodziły się w bieg. Zza rogu właśnie wyłoniły się długie, kręcone włosy, na które nałożone było wiadro. Osoba stojąca za rogiem trzymała też w rękach mopa. Pierwsza myśl, jaka przyszła Aleisterowi przez głowę to sprzątaczka, jednak zza rogu wyszła Grace. - Co ci jest, Grace? - Krzyknął zaskoczony Aleister i pobiegł objąć dziewczynę. - Craig mnie sprankował. - Mówiła Grace płacząc. Na twarzy Aleistera wywołało to oburzenie. - Ja tego tak nie zostawię. Obiecuję. Tymczasem w hangarze Fred i Jake naprawiali razem samolot. W sumie Jones podawał tylko narzedzia, gdyż nie znał się na samolotach ani trochu. Między mężczyznami nie kwitła rozmowa, gdyż McKenzie musiał się skupić na naprawie - gdyby rozmawiali, latająca maszyna znów mogłaby się rozbić podczas lotu. Fred właśnie wpatrzył się w wulkan - grzmiał on lawą. Wyglądał bardzo groźnie i w końcu się spełniło... Wielki płat lawy wzbił się w powietrze i wyleciał poza obręb krateru - sunął prosto na hangar! Chłopak bez chwili namysłu pociągnął za sobą metalową paletę na której leżał Jake i uciekł stamtąd akurat w chwilę, kiedy magma opadła na hangar. - No nie... - Powiedział zszokowany Jake. - S-s-samolot... jedyna droga ucieczki stąd zniszczona... Tymczasem drugi płat lawy spadł na patio z fontanną. - Lepiej chowajmy się do ośrodka... - Powiedział Fred. I tak obydwaj wbiegli do The Celestial. Noc była już późna i nikogo w lobby nie było - wszyscy najprawdopodobniej spali. Wulkan jednak robił się coraz bardziej niespokojny... Nastąpił ranek. Wszyscy zgromadzili się na śniadaniu na jadalni. Wśród zebranych panowała jednak nieprzyjemna, napięta atmosfera. Wszyscy siedzieli przy stołach z kwaśnymi minami. Wyjątkiem byli detektywi, którzy siedząc przy swoim stoliku nie rozumieli, co się dzieje. Na dodatek, kogoś brakowało... - No gdzie jest ta Velma? - Dziwiła się Daphne patrząc na zegar na jadalni. - Jest już 15 minut po czasie zbiórki, a jej tu nie ma. - Może śpi? Któżby nie chciał? - Spytał Kudłaty. Przytaknął mu Scooby. - Śpi, jestem pewien. - Powiedział pies. - Niebyłabym tego taka pewna. - Powiedziała Daphne. - Velma to ranny ptaszek i zawsze wstaje pierwsza! - Hmm. Gdzie ją wczoraj widzieliście ostatni raz? - Zapytał Fred. - Ja wtedy, kiedy wybieraliśmy się na spacer. - Powiedziała Daphne. - Ja... niepamiętam. - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Ja też! - Dopowiedzial Scoob. - Ja zresztą też. - Powiedział Fred. - Może sprawdźmy, czy nie śpi w swoim pokoju? Weźmy jej też naleśniki, gdyby się obudziła. Trójka detektywów i pies zabrali naleśniki ze szwedzkiego stołu przygotowanego rankiem przez Raja i udali się na piątre piętro, gdzie znajdowały się pokoje wszystkich członków Tajemniczej Spółki. Jako środek transportu wybrano windę, gdyż upadek Freda na schodach mógłby spowodować utratę śniadania. Nie wiadomo, dlaczego dla młodej intelektualistki przyjaciele wzięli akurat taki zestaw śniadaniowy - dziewczyna zdecydowanie preferuje kanapki (jej ulubione są z sałatą i pomidorem), jednak nigdy nie narzeka. Po otwarciu się drzwi windy detektywi wyszli na korytarz. Panował tam przeciąg, jednak było wyjątkowo ciepło. Detektywi podeszli do drzwi od pokoju dziewczyn. Daphne zapukała dwa razy - nikt nie odpowiedział. Następnym razem dziewczyna zapukała pięć razy i to głośniej, jednak nadal bez odpowiedzi. Scooby zaczął dramatycznie walić w drzwi swoimi łapami, jednak nic nie zdziałał. - Daphne, dlaczego nie odblokujesz po prostu tych drzwi? - Spytał Fred. - Ups, zapomniałam karty z pokoju! - Odparła Daphne. - Możemy wziąć zapasową, znajduje się na recepcji. - Zaczekajcie tu kochani, skoczę po nią! - Powiedział Kudłaty, po czym zleciał do recepcji. Przyjaciele Norville'a czekali na niego pod drzwiami od pokoju dziewczyn. - Jestem, mam już kartę. - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Patrzcie, jest chyba nowa. Zapakowana w papier. - Daj mi to na chwilę... - Powiedziała Daphne i pochwyciła kartę, zrywając z niej papier. Rozwinęła kartkę. - Coś tu jest napisane... - Stwierdził Fred. - 11 liter to zodiak hadeiku? Symbole są kluczem? Lupus? Miesiąc za miesiącem? O co tu chodzi? - Schowam to. - Powiedziała Daphne, po czym włożyła papierek do kieszeni. Nagle coś piknęło. - Dobra, mam dostęp do naszego pokoju. - Powiedziała Daph. - Wejdźmy do środka. Detektywi weszli do pokoju. Panowała w nim nieprzyjemna cisza, jakby coś było grane. Łóżko Velmy idealnie pościelone, drzwi do łazienki otwarte. Cały pokój był pusty. Daphne zajrzała do szafy i zauważyła, że Velma nie zmieniła ciuchów od wczorajszego dnia. Oznacza to, że młodej intelektualistki całą noc nie było w pokoju lub była w takim pośpiechu, że nie miała czasu na sen i poranną toaletę. Co jednak mogłoby wzbudzić pośpiech na La Huercie oprócz jaguara i kraba? Tego nie wiedział żaden członek spółki. Zaczęły się intensywne przeszukiwania hotelu. Po krótkiej zbiórce wszyscy oprócz Aleistera zaczęli rozglądać się po hotelu. Lila powiedziała, że taka akcja nie ma sensu, gdyż Velma jest już dorosłą kobietą i może za siebie odpowiadać, jednak wszyscy z większym lub mniejszym zapałem jej szukali. Kiedy ktoś z twojej paczki gubi się, czujesz się za niego odpowiedzialny. Nikt nie chciał się rozstać z Velmą nawet bez pomysłu, gdzie może się ona znajdować. W pewnym momencie Kudłaty zauważył, że hotel przeszukiwali aż trzy godziny. Szczerze zawiedziony bezskutecznością tych poszukiwań zwrócił się do swoich kumpli. - No kurczę, słuchajcie! - Rozpoczął Kudłaty. - Marnujemy nasz czas jak tony plastikowych butelek. Chyba wiem, jak się szybciej z tym uporać. - Jaki masz pomysł? - Zapytał Fred. - Kiedy razem ze Scoobym i Velmą odwiedziliśmy hangar w dżungli, znajdował się tam monitoring całego obiektu. - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Udajmy się tam z powrotem i wyhaczmy na nagraniach miejsce pobytu naszej kumpelki! - To dobry pomysł, ale jesteście pewni, że jest on bezpieczny? - Spytał Fred. - Ze mną na pewno będzie bezpieczny. - Powiedziała Estela, która właśnie podeszła do detektywów. - Ponadto na tą króciutką eskapadę powinniśmy wziąć kogoś jeszcze... Ścieżką przez las deszczowy szła piątka studentów pod wodzą dzielnego psa kapitana. Niuchał on dokładnie podłoże by określić położenie hangaru. W końcu uniósł nos do góry oraz przednią łapę i wyprostował ogon. Jest! Za bujnym rododendronem znajduje się cel eskapady. Estela wyszła na przód i znalazła ścieżkę okrężną. Bez zbędnego przedzierania się przez roślinny gąszcz detektywi byli u wrót hangaru. Na powierzchni rozlanej tam zielonej mazi unosiły się jeszcze bańki z powietrzem. Wszyscy obeszli je okręgiem oprócz wybranego przez Estelę uczestnika eskapady. - Co tam masz, Grace? - Zapytała Estela. - Nie jestem do końca pewna... - Stwierdziła Grace maczając palec w mazi. - Pachnie bardzo ładnie. Grace włożyła palec oblepiony mazią do ust. - Mój Boże! - Krzyknęła. - Co ci jest? - Krzyknął Scooby. - To... to... płynna galaretka agrestowa! - Powiedziała zdumiona Grace. - Tylko co ona tu robi? Scooby zamoczył swój paluch w mazi i włożył go do ust. - To jest galaretka winogronowa! - Powiedział. Zagubiony Kudłaty wziął mazi w swoje ręce. - No co z wami? - Powiedział. - To ewidentnie kisiel kiwi! - Smak nie gra tu roli. - Odparła Estela. - Interesuje nas to, że nie jest to związek toksyczny. - Smak zawsze gra rolę. - Parsknął Scooby. - Dobra, przestańcie. - Powiedziała Daphne. - Wchodzimy do środka. Po upewnieniu się, że teren jest wolny od niezapowiedzianych gości, szóstka weszła do środka. W hangarze panował chłód pomimo, iż był on zbudowany z blachy i stał w samym sercu skwarnej dżungli. Po prawej stronie w rogu szkliły się metalowe, zasunięte drzwi. Kudłaty podszedł do terminalu, ale zanim go dosięgnął, Estela przeleciała obok niego i kopniakiem wyważyła stalowe wrota. - Dobrze, że mnie macie. - Powiedziała Estela patrząc Kudłatemu złowrogo w twarz. - Ten terminal mógł być pułapką. Błędne hasło i BUM! Wysadzeni w powietrze. - Ale ja kurczę znam hasło... - Powiedział Kudłaty drapiąc się po karku. - 'QWERTY' to hasło. Dość mało oryginalne, czyż nie? Szóstka weszła do pomieszczenia z monitorami. Widniały na nich nagrania z kamer z najróżniejszych części hotelu. Panował tu istny bałagan - sterty papirów waliły się na biurku, a wśród nich elektroniczny gadżet wyglądający jak broń. Estela szybko go wzięła kiedy nikt nie patrzył. Do komputera zasiadła Grace i zaczęła majstrować przy klawiaturze. Obraz na monitorach zaczął się przesuwać w tył. I tak minęła detektywom godzina, aż w końcu... - Tu jest! - Krzyknęła Daphne. - Velma spała na patio! Przewiń nieco do przodu. Grace zaczęła przewijanie. Z nagrania wynikało, że Velma spała dość głębokim snem. Nagle, koło leżaka, na którym drzemała, spadło kilka kropel lawy. - Kurczę! Przecież to patio jest SPALONE PRZEZ LAWĘ! - Krzyknął w przerażeniu Kudłaty. To prawda. Widać było jak coraz większe płaty lawy padały na drewniane deski. Połowa tarasu już była w płomieniach i niebezpieczne płomienie zbliżały się do Velmy. Nagle ni stąd, ni z owąd na tarasie pojawił się jakiś człowiek o niebieskiej skórze i złotej masce na twarzy. Podbiegł do Velmy i pochwycił ją, po czym zeskoczył z patio najszybciej jak mógł - dosłownie kilka sekund przed tym, jak ogromny płat lawy spadł oblewając całe patio. Nagranie dobiegło końca, a żadna z innych kamer nie zarejestrowała ani niebieskiego człowieka, ani młodej detektyw. Tajemnicza Spółka stała osłupiona. Ciszę przerwała Grace. - Rany, Velma uniknęła śmierci o mały krok... - Powiedziała zdumiona Grace. - Miała wiele szczęścia. - Może to być szczęście w nieszczęściu. - Stwierdziła Estela. - Nie wiemy, kim ten niebieski człowiek jest. Równie dobrze on może ją zabić. - I co my teraz zrobimy? - Zestresowała się Grace. - Kochani, mam plan! - Powiedział spanikowany Fred. - Jaki? - Zapytała Daphne. - Czym prędzej pobiec do reszty i obgadać kolejny plan! Chodźcie! - Zarządził Fred. Wszyscy przyznali mu rację i zaczęli biec. thumb|Niebieski człowiek Po wybiegnięciu na ścieżkę w dżungli szóstkę spotkała niespodzianka - stało tam dwóch niebieskich ludzi z włóczniami w rękach. Wszyscy zaczęli się wycofywać, jednak drużyna ucierpiała. Jeden z niebieskich chwycił Scooby'ego i pobiegł z nim w gęstwinę. Pies szarpał się strasznie, ale niebieski człowiek był niezłomny. Drugi pobiegł zaraz za nimi. Za wszystkimi pobiegł Kudłaty, który bardzo szybko zgubił ślad potwornych ludzi jak i skowyczenie swego psa. Kudłaty przedzierał się przez gęstwinę w nadziei na odnalezienie psa, jednak zważając na to, jak niebiescy ludzie zwinnie się poruszali, było pewne, że uciekli już daleko. Dżungla była ich środowiskiem, a Kudłaty? Ech, tu mu się noga zapłątała w lianę, tu ręka, zaraz znów potknął się o zarośnięty roślinnością pień... Estela i Fred prędko wyciągnęli Kudłatego z gęstwiny, jednak ten wciąż był jakby w amoku. Chciał czym prędzej biec do Scooby'ego. - Kudłaty, to nie ma sensu! - Powiedziała Grace. - Scooby i Velma gdzieś tam są, jednak teraz musimy wrócić do hotelu! - Ale, ale... Scooby! - Mówił w panice Kudłaty. - Musimy obmyślić plan. - Powiedziała niezłomna Grace. Tymczasem Scooby leżał przewieszony przez bark niebieskiego człowieka. Był wyczerpany szarpaniną - ucisk tajemniczek osoby zniewolił go. Był niepokonywalny. Pies poddał się i obserwował ze smutkiem w oczach, gdzie go niosą. Smutek jednak prędko zamienił się w szok. Zobaczył on wielkie drzewo. center|700px Psu opadła szczęka do gruntu. Nigdy nie widział takiego wielkiego drzewa jak tu. W pień wbudowane zostały domy, a przy nich wisiały podesty, po których poruszało się więcej niebieskoludów. Podesty były połączone ze sobą za pomocą mostów. Niebiescy ludzie wraz ze Scoobym zeszli właśnie ze ścieżki i weszli na most prowadzący do największego odgałęzienia, można powiedzieć do lobby. Stamtąd weszli do wielkiej dziury w konarze. Była to sala tronowa. Przy ścianie Scooby zobaczył zakneblowaną Velmę. Jej ręce były związane i była pilnowana przez niebieskich ludzi z włóczniami w rękach. Na widok psa położyli jednak włócznie i zaczęli owacje. Chwilę tę niezwłocznie wykorzystała Velma i złapała stopami leżącą na ziemi włócznię, aby rozciąć krępujące jej dłonie liany. Scooby Doo został położony na tronie na środku sali. Zgłupiał już do reszty kiedy zobaczył niebieskich ludzi, klękających przed nim i składających mu pokłony. A tych ludzi zbierało się więcej i więcej! Strażnicy nie zwracali już uwagi na Velmę, która po kolei rozrywała krępujące ją liany. Wtem na środek sali, na wprost Scooby'ego stanęła kobieta, ubrana jak królowa. thumb|Królowa niebieskich ludzi - Nareszcie wróciłeś, szefie. - Powiedziała. - Martwiliśmy się o ciebie. Dosyć wyrosłeś. - Yhy... - Słuchał z wytrzeszczem oczu Scooby. - Jeden ze strażników wyspy zbliża się do nas. Co robić? Kontynuować? - Zapytała królowa. - Yhy... - Powtórzył Scooby. Tymczasem Velma zdjęła z siebie wszystkie liny. Dała Scooby'emu znać, że ucieka, po czym wybiegła wprost do lobby. Królowa kontynuowała rozmowę i była w trakcie przemowy. Scooby jednak dostrzegł szansę ucieczki. - Sorka, że przerwę, królowo, ale muszę iść się załatwić. - Powiedział Scooby. - No... okej? - Powiedziała niepewnie królowa. - Zróbcie przejście dla szefa! Niebiescy ludzie odsunęli się na boki sali, robiąc przejście dla Scooby'ego. Ten zszedł z tronu i wyszedł, skąd poszedł do lobby. Wnętrze tego pomieszczenia nie było jednak widoczne z sali tronowej. Za chwilę jednak rozległo się wołanie. - Gdzie jest nasza zakładniczka?! - Krzyknął jeden ze strażników. Królowa odwróciła się w miejsce gdzie przetrzymywana była Velma, ale nie było tam dziewczyny. Nagle jednak ukratkiem oka dostrzegła most łączący lobby z lądem, a na nim... uciekających Scooby'ego i Velmę! - To zdrada! Zdrada! - Wykrzykneła królowa. - Brać uciekinierów! Za Scoobym i Velmą pobiegło mnóstwo ludzi rasy niebieskiej z włóczniami i palącymi się wielgachnymi pochodniami. W most, po którym właśnie biegli uciekinierzy tłum celował swymi włóczniami. Na szczęście jednak żadna nie trafiła ani dziewczyny, ani psa. Scoob dobiegł już do lądu kiedy zobaczył, że Velma nie biega tak dobrze. - Wskakuj na mnie, Velmo! - Powiedział Scooby. Dziewczyna tak też zrobiła. Chwyciła się obroży psa, a ten zaczął biec. Niebiescy ludzie byli dopiero w połowie mostu prowadzącego na ląd, kiedy Scoob wdzierał się już w gęstwinę. Zwierzak wyczuwał zapach Kudłatego i biegł w kierunku, w którym był on najintensywnijszy. Velma patrzyła do tyłu. Między liśćmi udało jej się dostrzec niebieskoludów puszczających jaguara w pościg. Kocur zbliżał się w stronę psa, wybrał on jednak drogę okrężną, aby zaskoczyć uciekinierów. - Scoob! Kiciuś chce nas zajść! - Krzyknęła przerażona Velma. - Nie tym razem! - Warknął Scoob. Pies wskoczył na pień przewróconego drzewa, a potem na grubą gałąź. Z niej zaczął wskakiwać na kolejne tak, że znajdował się coraz wyżej. Ostatecznie uciekinierzy biegli po konarach. Uciekli już bardzo daleko, a na horyzoncie pojawiał się ośrodek. Velma studiowała teren pod nimi. Przez liście nie dostrzegała żadnego zagrożenia - jaguar już dawno ich zgubił. Niebiescy ludzie krzyczeli gdzieś w oddali, a z każdą minutą głosy te stawały się coraz cichsze. Scooby nareszcie zszedł na znajomą ścieżkę. Na niej właśnie został zaatakowany i pojmany, jednak teraz wybiegł już na plac przed ośrodkiem i wbiegł do lobby. Wszystkie oczy w looby zwróciły się w kierunku Velmy i Scooby'ego, którzy w końcu się zatrzymali. Siedzieli tutaj wszyscy oprócz Aleistera, po prostu każdy członek wycieczki. Lila odetchnęła z ulgą na widok dwójki przybyłych. - Mówiłam, że wrócą! - Odparła Lila. - Nie rozumiem, po co tak się o nich martwiliście. Gdyby nie ta cała daremna akcja poszukiwawcza by się nie odbyła, moglibyśmy właśnie teraz zwiedzać tajemniczą grotę u podstaw wulkanu. - Ty! - Krzyknęła wstając z ziemi Velma, wskazując na Lilę. - Na pewno coś wiesz! Tu nic nie jest rajskie! MÓW, CO SIĘ TU DZIEJE! - O czym mówisz? - Spytała Lila, jednak Velma zaraz pochwyciła ją za koszulkę. - To ja tu zadaję pytania! - Powiedziała prawdziwie zdenerwowana Velma. - Na tyle z nich nie odpowiedziałaś... Gdzie personel? Ach, ma przerwę! I to kilkudniową! Dlaczego brak informacji o La Huercie w internecie? Turyści wolą zachowywać swoje wspomnienia! Aleister, uważaj na siebie! Dlaczego on ma uważać? Na CO ma uważać? Dobrze wiesz - na tych NIEBIESKICH LUDZI! Lila stała skrępowana pośród wszystkich studentów i Jake'a. Na wieść o niebieskich ludziach wszyscy zrobili wielkie oczy. Skrępowana, zdołała tylko coś wybełkotać, aż w końcu zebrała ślinę. - Nie znam odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, a wolę was nie stresować. Dlatego próbuję coś... wymyślić? - Powiedziała niepewnie Lila. - Próbujesz? Ty zmyślasz! Dokładnie o wszystkim wiesz! Może nawet jesteś w zmowie z tymi ludźmi? - Krzyknęła Velma. - Ja... ja... - Zaczęła mówić Lila, jednak wyrwała się Velmie. Wybiegła z ośrodka i zapłakana pobiegła w stronę lasu. Nagle głos zabrała Daphne. - Velmo, co ci niebiescy ludzie ci zrobili? - Spytała Daphne. - Uwięzili mnie w sali tronowej. - Odparła Velma. - Siedziałam tam kilka godzin, związana lianami i pilnowana przez kilku z nich. Później wnieśli do sali Scooby'ego, sadząc go na tronie. W sali zebrało się więcej ludzi i taka ich... królowa? Ta zaczęła wygłaszać przemowę. Wszyscy wielbili Scooby'ego więc miałam chwilę, aby rozciąć liany włóczniami upuszczonymi przez pilnujących mnie. Wraz ze Scoobym wykradliśmy się z pomieszczenia, jednak niebiescy się skapnęli i wraz ze swoim jaguarem zaczęli nas gonić, jednak ich zgubiliśmy... Nagle do lobby wbiegł Aleister. - Kochani! Nie uwierzycie co się dzieje! - Krzyknął. - Och, od kiedy tacy "kochani"? - Spytała Zahra. - Nie ma czasu! Chodźcie za mną! - Odparł Aleister. Wszyscy pobiegli za nim na górne piętro do pokoju, w którym Michelle opatrywała Estelę. Był stąd dobry widok na wyspę. Aleister wręczył Seanowi lornetkę. - Spójrz! - Powiedział Aleister, wskazując miejsce w głębi dżungli. Mina Seana zbladła. - Kurczę, mogę zobaczyć? - Spytał Kudłaty. Sean stał osłupiały, ale wręczył chłopakowi lornetkę Kudłaty przez nią spojrzał i się wystraszył. - Kurczę! To niebiescy ludzie! Idą przez dżunglę z pochodniami i włóczniami! Kierują się wprost na nas! - Czas więc się obronić! - Wyszedł z inicjatywą Fred. Zaczęły się intensywne prace. Role zostały porozdzielane i tak właśnie pod przywództwem Freda wszyscy studenci brali się za budowę pułapek w ośrodku. Dziewczyny z Tajemniczej Spółki siedziały jednak w swoim pokoju. Velma zmieniła ciuchy i założyła zapasowe okulary w czasie gdy Daphne opowiadała, co zobaczyli na nagraniach z monitoringu i jak wyglądał przebieg akcji poszukiwawczej. Fred sprawdzał właśnie, czy kolejne pułapki i blokady działają. Czuł się jak Kevin z kumplami w domu broniący domu przed najazdem. Widział, jak wszyscy pracują, brakowało wśród tych ludzi jedynie Daphne. Zmartwiony Fred poszedł na piąte piętro do jej pokoju. Zastał ją siedzącą na balkonie, wpatrującą się w bezkres morza. Wiatr zawiewał bryzę i podwiewał sukienkę Daphne. Blask księżyca padał na jej cerę, a przede wszystkim oświetlał kołyszące się na morzu fale. Fred ostrożnie podszedł bliżej i objął ramieniem Daphne. - Księżyc jest ważniejszy od słońca... - Powiedział Fred. - Księżyc świeci w nocy, kiedy jest ciemno. Słońce zaś świeci w dzień, kiedy i tak jest jasno. - Nie mam ochoty na żarty... - Odparła Daphne, odpychając Freda. - Daphne, co ci jest? - Zapytał Fred. Piosenka: Home autorsta Deluka. Tutaj śpiewana przez Daphne. W polskiej wersji filmu Daphne śpiewa poniższe tłumaczenie. Daphne wciąż wpatrywała się w morze. Wtem odwróciła się do Freda i chwyciła go za rękę. Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy, po czym zaczęła śpiewać. W jasnym blasku księżyca, Idziemy krawędzią nieba. Twa energia pulsuje, Przy życiu mnie utrzymuje. Jesteś jak miejsce w którym śpię późnymi nocami, Mogę zobaczyć coś w oddali. Kiedy świat marznie jesteś cenniejszy od złota, Może to tylko ma głupota... Ale pozwól mi wrócić do domu, domu, domu, do domu! Zaprowadź do domu, domu, domu, do domu W naszym domu spaliśmy Podążając za marzeniami. Wyciszaliśmy głosy Mówiące kim mamy być. Szliśmy do przodu jeszcze za młodu, Szkoda było nam czasu. Kiedy świat marznie jesteś cenniejszy od złota, Może to tylko ma głupota... Ale pozwól mi wrócić do domu, domu, domu, do domu! Zaprowadź do domu, domu, domu, do domu! Zejdźmy na plażę, Obmyślmy to póki noc! Nie jest za późno by Wziąć tą łódź! Popłyniemy w morze, Zostawimy to, A gdy się obudzimy Będziemy w domu, domu, domu, w domu! Będziemy w domu, domu domu, w domu! Ooo ooo oooh oooh będziemy w Dooo ooo ooo omu Koniec piosenki Mówiąc to, Daphne przytuliła się mocno do Freda. Po jej policzkach sunęły się łzy. Dziewczyna nie potrafiła sobie poradzić z tym wszystkim, zagadka zdawała się ją tylko przytłaczać. Wtedy odstąpiła. - Fred, mamy jeszcze czas! - Powiedziała zrozpaczona. - Bierzmy łódź i płyńmy! - Daphne, nie możemy! - Powiedział Fred, który był poruszony piosenką Daphne. Wtem między dwójkę trafiła włócznia. Fred i Daph popatrzyli się do góry, gdzie ujrzeli... Niebieskich ludzi zjeżdżających na lianach z dachu. thumb|Niebieski wojownik - Fred, czas na pułapkę! - Powiedziała wystraszona Daphne. - Emm... nie pomyślałem, że obiorą taką taktykę wejścia. - Powiedział zdruzgotany Fred. - Chodu! Para wbiegła do hotelu i szybko sunęła po schodach na dół. Studenci przygotowywali jeszcze pułapki - większość z nich była nieskończona. - Chodu! Niebiescy ludzie wchodzą przez balkony na piętrach! - Krzyknął Fred. - Kurczę Freddy, co znowu wymyśliłeś za formę poganiania nas? - Zapytał Kudłaty, ale nad jego głową właśnie przeleciała włócznia. - Stary, to chyba na serio. - Powiedział Scooby do pana. Po schodach właśnie zbiegło kilku niebieskich ludzi, co wywołało popłoch wśród studentów. Żarłoki pobiegły do kuchni, gdzie schowali się pod blatem. Obok nich siedział Raj z patelnią w ręku. - Kurczę! Śmierć nieunikniona! - Wymamrotał trzęsący się ze strachu Kudłaty. - Wyluzuj, stary! Mam to! - Powiedział Raj. Do kuchni wbiegł jeden z niebieskich. Szybko odnalazł kryjących się pod blatem studentów i wycelował włócznię w Raja. Ten jednak odbił ją patelnią i zdzielił nią wroga po głowie. Potwór wpadł prosto na wyspę kuchenną, gdzie spadł na niego kilkudziesięcio kilogramowy worek ziemniaków. Niestety dwóch następnych niebieskoludów wpadło do kuchni. Zagonili oni Kudłatego i Raja w kąt, jednak Scooby z drugiego końca kuchni pochwycił słuchawkę od zmywaka. Gwizdnął, a kiedy wrogowie odwrócili się w jego kierunku, pies polał ich oczy wodą zmieszaną z mydłem. Zmory upadły na ziemię z podrażnionymi oczami. Było jasne, że z kuchni trzeba się już ewakuować. Tylko jak? Scooby wyjechał na środek jadalni z wózkiem kelnera przykrytym obrusem. Wtem stanął na nim na dwóch łapach i zaczął mówić! - Stop, stop! Szef mówi: koniec! - Powiedział Scoob. Wszyscy niebiescy zakończyli rozbój i spojrzeli na niego. Scooby wołał do nich, jednak przypadkowo jedna z pochodni leżała przy wózku. Otulający go obrus zajął się ogniem i odkrył chowających się pod nim Kudłatego i Raja. Niebiescy ludzie wybuchnęli wściekłością i rzucili się na studentów. Jeden z nich zachaczył o linkę, która uruchomiła pułapkę - sieć przywiązana do sufitu trzymała uwięzionych w niej niebieskich. Gdyby nie ta pułapka, nie byłoby teraz przejścia do lobby, z którego natychmiastowo skorzystali studenci. Tymczasem na ostatnich piętrach budynku Michelle, Quinn, Grace, Daphne i Velma biegły do pokoju z drzewem pośrodku. Drzwi do tego pomieszczenia były drewniane. Michelle mocno je zatrzasnęła. Grace jednak zauważyła, że niebiescy ludzie chodzą po szkalnej kopule otaczającej ten pokój. Dziewczyny szybko schowały się w gąszcz, aby zostać nie zauważone. Siedząca z samego tyłu Quinn zaczęła się drapać do swędzącej ręce. Zauważyła jednak, że obok niej jest wywołująca oparzenie... pokrzywa! - Dziewczyny! Mamy broń! - Powiedziała półszeptem Quinn. - Pokrzywy poparzą niebieskich, jeśli ci nas zaatakują! - Świetny pomysł! - Powiedziała Velma. - Zamiast skupić się na nas, niebiescy będą się drapać! Quinn nazrywała kilka pokrzyw i poinstruowała koleżaki jak trzymać roślinę, by uniknąć poparzenia. Nagle ktoś zaczął uderzać w drewniane drzwi. Chwilę potem rozległo się BUM!, a kawałki drewna i wióry latały w powietrzu. Uzbrojeni tylko we włócznie niebiescy wdarli się do pokoju. Dziewczęta na trzy cztery wyskoczyły z gęstwiny i zanim włamywacze je zauważyli, te już uderzały rzezimieszków. Świąt dla niebieskich był nieznośny, więc zaczęli się drapać, kiedy dziewczyny już uciekały korytarzem. Tymczasem do sali zabaw wbiegli Fred, Diego, Sean i Craig. Cała czwórka przesunęła jednorękiego bandytę tak, aby automat zasłaniał drzwi wejściowe. Chłopaki zaczęli przybijać sobie piątki. Jednak nie zauważyli, że niebiescy wybili wielkie okna w sali. I tak dwóch niebieskich rzuciło się na resztę chłopaków. Ucieczka wyglądała jak zabawa w berka, jedynie Deigo schował się pod stołem do bilarda. Jednak kiedy zobaczył niebieskiego, który zagonił Seana w kąt, Diego wstał i chwycił jedną z kul do bilarda. Rzucił nią wprost w głowę napastnika, a Sean uciekł. Obydwaj próbowali trafić drugiego wroga, jednak na darmo, gdyż żadna z kul nie trafiała. Kiedy już kul zabrakło, Sean chwycił trójkąt i rzucił go. Ten trafił wprost na nos niebieskiego, zasłaniając mu widok, jednak napastnik szybko zdjął ten przyrząd i rzucił się na atakujących go chłopaków. Diego i Sean pobiegli za piłkarzyki. Niebieski człowiek stał z drugiej strony stołu i już celował w chłopaków swą włócznię, kiedy nagle Sean pchnął jeden z drążków piłkarzyków. Ten mocno uderzył napastnika, który upadł, łapiąc się za brzuch. Cała czwórka zebrała się przed drzwiami i odsunęła jednorękiego bandytę, po czym wybiegła z sali. Jednym z korytarzy uciekali właśnie Jake, Aleister, Zahra i Estela. Biegli przed siebie, a za nimi gromada niebieskich. Już dobiegali do windy, kiedy ta się otworzyła. Z niej wysiadła kolejna banda napastników. Otoczona z dwóch stron czwórka nie miała już dokąd uciekać, jednak Jake nagle rzucił się na drzwi jednego z pokoi, wyważając je. Studenci i pilot wbiegli do środka i zamknęli się w łazience. - I co teraz zrobimy? - Spytał wystraszony Aleister. - Pakuj się do szybu wentylacyjnego. - Odparła ironicznie Zahra. - Ludziska, to nie film o agentach! - Krzyknął Jake. - Nie przeciśniemy się! - W takim razie pozostaje nam druga opcja... - Powiedziała Zahra. - Musimy poświęci Aleistera. - CO?! - Krzyknął wkurzony Aleister. Nagle grupa niebieskich ludzi wyważyła drzwi do ciasnej łazienki, a wszyscy oprócz Esteli zabiegli w najdalszy kąt pomieszczenia, czyli po prysznic. - Cóż, czas się zabawić! - Powiedziała Estela wyciągając broń znalezioną w dżunglowym hangarze. Estela wycelowała w pierwszego niebieskiego i strzeliła w jego kierunku. Trafiony znalazł się w jasnej poświacie, która zaczęła jaśnieć... aż w końcu wyparowała z postrzelonym. Estela strzelała, a z broni wychodziły kolejne białe promienie. Po chwili teren był zupełnie czysty. - No dobra, zwiewamy stąd! - Odparła Estela. - Nie możemy tu zostawić Aleistera? - Spytała Zahra. Jake, Aleister, Zahra i Estela biegli właśnie do schodów, kiedy zobaczyli zbiegające po nich Michelle, Quinn, Grace, Daphne i Velmę. Razem dotarli do pustego lobby, gdzie dołączyli do nich Fred, Craig, Diego i Sean. Wszyscy wbiegli na jadalnię, skąd właśnie mieli wyjeżdżać Scooby, Kudłaty i Raj. - Uff, jak dobrze, że wszyscy jesteśmy cali i zdrowi! - Otarł pot czoła Fred. - Szkoda jednak, że Aleisterowi się nic nie stało... - Powiedziała Zahra. - Dobra, skończcie te złośliwości! - Powiedziała Daphne. - Gdzie się podziali wszyscy niebiescy? - Ummm, ja chyba wiem, gdzie... - Powiedział Kudłaty, wskazując na wiszących pod sufitem niebieskich rozcinających włóczniami sidła. I w jednej chwili nastąpił BRZDĘK!, a liny pękły. Niebiescy runęli na ziemię, odcinając drogę ucieczki do lobby. - Na taras z basenem! - Krzyknął Scooby. Wszyscy zebrani wybiegli na taras z basenami. Craig, Sean, Fred i Jake próbowali trzymać drzwi na patio tak, aby niebiescy nie mogli do nich dojść. Niestety jednak okazało się, że kolejni wojownicy zjeżdżali na lianach z budynku, a jeszcze inni wspinali się na patio od strony plaży. Czwórka chłopaków przytrzymująca drzwi nie wytrzymała nacisku i padli na ziemię, tym samym otwierając drzwi. Wszyscy studenci i pilot zebrali się pośrodku. Były to ich ostatnie chwile. Wtedy Estela wpadła na pewien pomysł. - Wiem, co nam pomoże! - Powiedziała Estela wyciągając swoją broń i kierując ją w stronę grupy. - Co! Przecież to rychła śmierć, masowe samobójstwo! - Krzyknęła Velma. - W niczym nam to nie pomoże! Jednak Estela wcisnęła spust. Z pistoletu wystrzelił jasny promień, który otoczył wszystkich studentów. W środku jasnej kuli stawało się coraz jaśniej. Velma nie widziała już okularów na własnym nosie, a Scooby nie widział już własnego nosa. Gdzieś w tle było słychać jakiś krzyk, ale został on zagłuszony. Nastawało wrażenie, że wokoło robi się coraz więcej miejsca. Aż nagle nastała zupełna ciemność. Scooby otworzył oczy. Zobaczył osoby, z którymi tu przyjechał. Wszyscy leżeli na patio z basenami. Nadchodził właśnie wschód słońca. Pies wstał i rozejrzał się wokoło - żadnego niebieskiego człowieka nie było w pobliżu. Scoob spojrzał na leżącego na deskach Kudłatego. Szturchnął go, ale pan się nie ruszył. Pies uronił łzę. Zaczął szlochać. Płacz obudził Kudłatego, który wstał. - Co tu się kurczę dzieje? - Spytał Kudłaty rozglądając się. W końcu spojrzał na psa i go przytulił. Słowa Kudłatego obudziły pozostałych. Wszystkich zadziwiło to, co się stało. Studenci i Jake weszli na jadalnię, jednak nie było nikogo. Nie było nawet śladu po całej masakrze. Stoły ładnie ułożone, krzesła dosunięte, brak pułapek... Co tu się stało? Dalej grupa weszła do lobby, ale tam nie było tak kolorowo. Fotele walały się po podłodze. Biurko zupełnie zdemolowane, a na dywanie leżały zapasowe karty od pokoi. - Co tu miało miejsce? - Krzyknęła Velma. - Czy my jakoś przenieśliśmy się w czasie? - Aby potwierdzić, lub obalić tą teorię musimy sprawdzić nasze pokoje. - Powiedział Fred. Wszyscy poszli do swoich pokoi. Okazało się jednak, że ich walizki i ciuchy, kosmetyki - jednym słowem wszystko, co przywieźli, wciąż stało na swoim miejscu. Daphne i Velma zauważyły jednak, że w ich pokoju panował nieład, którego wcześniej nie było. To samo zauważyli chłopaki. W pewnym momencie na piątym piętrze dało się słysześć, jak dzwoni dzwonek. Wtedy z windy wyszła Zahra. - Velma, Daphne, Fred, Kudłaty, Scoob, chodźcie! - Powiedziała Zahra. Detektywi posłuchali się i wsiedli do windy, gdzie czekała już reszta studentów. Panel sterowania był wyrwany, zostały jedynie kable. Zahra coś po nich pomajstrowała, po czym drzwi się zamknęły. Winda zaczęła jechać w górę i zatrzymała się na jedenastym piętrze. Tajemnicze piętro, którego brak było na panelu sterowania było zaśmiecone. Po podłodze walały się papiery. Zahra podeszła do biurka i odpaliła komputer. - Co kurczę jest? - Zdziwił się Kudłaty. - Wcześniej był tu porządek! - Ktoś próbował złamać hasło na komputerze, ale mu się nie udało. - Powiedziała Zahra. - Musimy złamać ten klucz! - ...Klucz? - Spytał Fred. - Symbole są kluczem! 11 liter to zodiak hadeiku! Lupus! Miesiąc za miesiącem! Kochani! Karteczka to wskazówka! - Patrzcie! - Powiedziała Velma. - Na biurku leżą dokumenty Craiga, Aleistera, Grace, Seana i Diego! A na każym z nich jest znak... zodiaku! I to one są symbolem! - W takim razie dlaczego ktoś, kto tu przebywał nie złamał hasła? - Zdziwił się Kudłaty. - Ponieważ ty wziąłeś część dokumentów, Kudłaty! - Powiedziała Velma. - Komuś tych dokumentów brakowało, więc nie mógł odgadnąć hasła! - Ale kto próbował złamać hasło przez czas, kiedy nikogo z nas tu nie było? - Spytała Daphne. - Szczerze? Podejrzewam Lilę. - Powiedziała Velma. - Wybiegła z ośrodka i nie wiemy, gdzie się ona w tym momencie podziewa. - Przepraszam, że się wtrącam, ale nie wszyscy tutaj jesteśmy... - Odezwał się Sean. - Właśnie zauważyłem, że brakuje... Diego. Studenci zamarli z przerażenia. Przeliczyli się i rzeczywiście - brakowało jedynie Diego. Zahra sprawdziła datę na komputerze - okazało się, że od momentu, kiedy wszyscy zniknęli mineło 6 miesięcy! - Musimy go szukać! - Powiedział Sean. - Po takim czasie Diego albo jest martwy... - Zaczął Fred. - Albo jest w niewoli u niebieskich! - Krzyknęła Velma. - Posłuchajcie mnie na chwilę! - Powiedziała Daphne. - Właśnie przeczytałam raport o Diego. Posłuchajcie! Diego jako pierwszy z rodziny dostał się na uniwerek. Ukrywa dużą część swojej prawdziwej tożsamości przed swą konserwatywną rodziną, jak i przed przyjaciółmi. Zakłada maskę, aby móc żyć nie będąc o nic podejrzewanym. - Czyli... to może być sprawka Diego? - Zdziwiła się Velma. - Dobra, nie ma czasu! Kudłaty, wyskakuj z dokumentów. Ułożyć je w kolejności waszych urodzin! Studenci zajęli się segregowaniem dokumentów. Velma je przestudiowała i wpadła na hasło. Brzmiało ono "LCCADDSCCUP". Udało się! Dostęp do komputera uzyskany! Jednak oczom Velmy ukazał się pusty pulpit, jednak to, co było za nim... Wielka kolumna na wprost od biurka zaczęła pękać. Marmurowa pokrywa opadła i odkryła człowieka uwięzionego w zielonej mazi. Na sobie miał tylko szorty. Jego ciało było podłączone pod tajemnicze rury. Scooby powąchał tajemniczą maź. - To galaretka winogronowa z hangaru! - Powiedziała Scooby. - Ewidentnie był to kisiel kiwi! - Dorzucił Kudłaty. - Ale cóż będziemy się sprzeczać... pora zacząć jeść. W trakcie gdy żarłoki zabrały się za zajadanie galaretki, Velma dyskutowała z Grace. - To jest genialne! Hibernacja w galaretce zamiast w lodzie! - Krzyknęła Velma. - I to w galaretce agrestowej! - Dodała Grace. - Nie spodziewałabym się czegoś takiego, ale faktycznie ma to zastosowanie! Pomyśl tylko - lód krępuje twoje ciało i odbiera mięśniom sprawność, a stężona, plastyczna galareta umożliwia mięśniom pracę, nawet nieświadomie! thumb|Everett Rourke Scooby i Kudłaty zjedli całą galaretkę, a mężczyzna będący w hibernacji obudził się. Był zaskoczony widokiem tylu nieznajomych osób. Bacznie obserwował wszystkich studentów aż w końcu wystraszony pobiegł w kąt pokoju. - Cały Everett Rourke... - Powiedziała Estela. - Skąd wiesz, kim jestem? - Spytał mężczyzna z kąta pokoju. - Nieważne! Nie chcę wiedzieć. - To co teraz zrobimy kochani? - Spytała Daphne. - Daphne, Michelle, Quinn - wy zajmiecie się Everettem. - Powiedział Fred. - Reszta, wraz ze mną zacznie przygotowywać się do najazdu. Gdyż pod osłoną dzisiejszej nocy zaatakujemy niebieskich ludzi! Godzina 18, słońce powoli zbliża się ku zachodowi. Uzbrojeni studenci, przygotowani do walki stoją przed ośrodkiem The Celestial. Wśród nich znajduje się także jeniec, Everett Rourke, ubrany w swój garniak. Fred sprawdza, czy wszystkie niestandardowe bronie zostały wzięte. Nareszcie nadszedł już czas - pora wyruszyć w drogę do niebieskiego drzewa. Scooby dostał do powąchania ubrania Diego, aby lepiej odnaleźć wielkie drzewo. Po półtorej godziny szybkiego chodu grupa dotarła pod drzewo niebieskich ludzi. Wszyscy studenci byli zdumieni tym widokiem. Szybko skryli się za kamienie, aby nie było ich widać. - Lornetka! - Powiedział Fred, po czym wręczono mu lornetkę. Fred wyłonił się trochę ponad głazy i rozpoczął przeczesywanie terenu. Było dość pusto, jednak gdzieniegdzie pałętali się niebiescy ludzie. Wtem mężczyzna dostrzegł Diego. Urosła mu broda, a jego koszula była rozerwana. Ciężko pracował, musiał coś kłuć w skale. Nad nim stał niebieski człowiek z biczem w ręku. Kiedy młody chłopak opadał z sił, uderzenie powodowało, że znów zaczynał ciężej pracować. - To jest zbrodnia przeciw ludności! - Krzyknął Fred. - Przeciw Hartfeldowi! - Dodał Craig. - Przeciw Scooby'emu-Doo! - Podsumował Scoob. - Dobra kochani... czas na nasz plan! - Powiedział Fred. Na most weszli Kudłaty i Scooby niechlujnie umazani niebieską farbą. Nosili stroje tylko z liści, a na szyjach mieli zawieszone kwiaty. Doszli do lobby, gdzie jednak zatrzymał ich jeden z niebieskich strażników. - Kim jesteście? - Spytał. - Witajcie, bracia! - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Dzisiaj przybywamy tutaj, aby was ostrzec przed złem, kryjącym się gdzieś w głębi oceanu otaczającym naszą wyspę! - Tak jest! Przed złem! - Dodał Scooby. Strażnicy przełkęli ślinę. - Aby nabrać siłę na walkę z prastarym złem musicie spróbować napoju siły, który właśnie rozdajemy! - Powiedział tajemniczo Kudłaty. - Przepis znaleziony w odmentach komiksu o Asterixie i Obelixie! - Dodał Scooby. - Tak więc - pijcie do dna! - Krzyknął Kudłaty, podając strażnikom dwie butelki z napojem. Strażnicy wypili zawartość butelek, po czym padli nieprzytomni na grunt. - Widzisz, Scoob, wino z 1539 dobrze się nam tu spisało! - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Teraz będą spać jak ty, kiedy byłeś młody! - Hi hi hi hi hi, racja! - Powiedział Scooby. - A co tu się dzieje? - Krzyknęła nadbiegająca królowa niebieskich. - Co zrobiliście? - Daliśmy im do posmakowania napoju siły! - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Ciekawe... - Powiedziała królowa, za którą stało dwóch strażników. - Brać tych dwóch nicponiów! W tym samym czasie rozległ się dźwięk bawolego rogu. Zadął na nim Fred, a studenci ruszyli na wielkie drzewo. Wystraszona królowa zaczęła uciekać, wzywając innych niebieskich do walki. Dwaj strażnicy właśnie próbowali trafić w Kudłatego i Scooby'ego swymi włóczniami, jednak dostali boomerangiem rzuconym przez Michelle. Żarłoki skutecznie przedostały się do środka. Z lobby mieli właśnie wchodzić na drugi most, kiedy zobaczyli, że po drugiej jego stronie stoi mnóstwo niebieskich. W tym samym czasie do chłopaków do biegła Daphne z butelką szampana z bąbelkami. - Czas świętować! - Powiedziała. Daphne wstrząsnęła butelką i wystrzeliła masywny korek wprost na drugi kraniec mostu, powalając na ziemię kilku niebieskich. W tych, którzy się ostali, dziewczyna rzuciła samą butlą. Ci także padli, a studenci nareszcie dostali się do sali tronowej. Królowa właśnie siedziała na tronie, a otaczała ją grupa niebieskich wojowników. Studenci stali bez ruchu, kiedy Ci zaczęli rzucać rozżarzonymi węgielkami. Jednak w odpowiednim momencie przed wszystkich wybiegł Craig trzymający stół z jadalni. Wojownicy byli tak zajęci rzucaniem że nie zauważyli, jak zabawkowy samochodzik między nich. Królowa zainteresowała się nim i wzięła go do ręki, i w tym momencie zaczął on wydzielać ogromne kłęby dymu. - Jest! - Krzyknęła Zahra. Wszyscy wbli się w zasłonę dymną i przechodząc między nogami niebieskich dotarli do królowej. Zawiązali jej usta i ręce, po czym niepostrzeżenie wynieśli z sali tronowej. Wybiegli na most, gdzie patrzyły się na nich żółte oczy wystraszonego ludu. - Koniec z tą maskaradą! My przejmujemy ten teren! - Krzyknęła Velma. - Macie wybór! - Rozpoczął przykrywkę Aleister. - Albo ona, albo wy! Niespodziewanie cały tłum wściekłych niebieskich rzucił się na most próbując zaatakować studentów. - Nie myślałem, że wezmą to tak na poważnie! - Krzyknął Fred. - Ale w takim razie trzeba walczyć! Quinn ruszyła na niebieskich z pokrzywami w ręku. Zaczęła nimi zdzielać wrogów, którzy momentalnie zaczynali się drapać. Jeden z wojowników stojących na lądzie z czegoś przypominającego pasiekę wypuścił rój komarów. - Szybko, w jeden punkt! - Krzyknęła Quinn. Studenci zbiegli się w jedno miejsce, a Quinn rzuciła na drewnianą deskę mostu kulę, która się rozwaliła, uwalniając żółty dym. Był to dym z esencją wrotyczu. Komary natychmiastowo zmieniły kierunek swego lotu. Były głodne, więc rzuciły się na niebieskich. W krytycznej sytuacji byli jedynie wojownicy od strony sali tronowej, a co z tymi od lobby? W ich kierunku wybiegła Michelle z buteleczką perfum Le Freen. Momentalnie zaczęła psikać nimi w twarze niebieskich, którzy albo dostawali podrażnienia oczu, albo nosa. W tym samym momencie od strony sali tronowej do detektywów dobiegł Diego. Quinn wzięła kilka listków babki i zaczęła opatrywać nimi rany chłopaka. - Gdzie byliście przez tyle czasu? - Krzyknął spietrany Diego. - Podróżowaliśmy w czasie. - Odparł Scooby. - Laser Esteli przeniósł nas do dzisiejszego dnia! - Powiedziała Grace. - Jakim cudem się nie załapałeś? - Byłem w białej poświacie, ale nagle jeden z niebieskich mnie wyszarpał stamtąd. - Powiedział Diego. - Krzyczałem, ale mnie chyba nie słyszeliście. Wzięli mnie w niewolę i musiałem tutaj dla nich tyrać! Diego został opatrzony, a wrogowie pokonani. Wszyscy leżeli bez sił na podłodze. - Gratuluje wam, drodzy studenci. - W lobby pojawił się Everett Rourke. - Kurczę, zapomnieliśmy przydzielić kogoś, aby pilnował tego gościa! - Krzyknął Kudłaty. - To prawda, zapomnieliście o mnie. - Powiedział smutnie Everett. - Chcę, abyście się tu dobrze bawili, więc mam dla was kilka niespodzianek! To mówiąc oderwał połać kory z drzewa, w którym znajdowało się lobby. Krył się tam... panel sterowania. Everett wcisnął trzy przyciski i w tym momencie z lobby na most wskoczył krab gigant. Z sali tronowej wybiegł jaguar. Nagle cała ziemia zaczęła się trząść, a z morza wyłonił szyję straszny potwór bez oczu. thumb|Potwór z głębin - Prastare zło, kryjące się w głębi oceanu... - Powiedział wystraszony Kudłaty obejmując swego psa. - Niby nazmyślaliśmy strażnikom, ale to kłamstwo chce nas teraz ukarać! - Miłej zabawy! - Krzyknął Everett. Zaczęła się walka. Raj, Jake i Zahra rzucili się na kraba. Raj próbował dać się złapać wielkie szczypce kraba. Ten próbował złapać chłopaka, ale Raj był zbyt otyły. W tym samym momencie Jake wbił w kraba włócznię. Rana zaczęła się świecić niebieskim światłem. Jake zaczął ją rozgrzebywać i wyjął włócznię, a Zahra włożyła rękę w tak powstały otwór i wyrwała kilka kabli. Krab przestał się ruszać - po prostu się zepsuł. Tymczasem Scooby i Sean rzucili się na jaguara. - CO WY ROBICIE!!! - Wydarła się Grace. - Jaguary są zagrożone wyginięciem! - Daj im robić do co robią, Grace! - Powiedziała pewna swych słów Velma. Scooby zbilżył się do jaguara. - No choć, koteczku! - Warknął Scooby. Jaguar zaryczał, wtem rzucił się na Scooby'ego. Dzikie zwierze skoczyło na psa, jednak ten okazał się mądrzejszy i w ostatniej chwili położył się na moście. Kocur spadł na most. Sean przytrzymał jaguara, na którego zaraz naskoczył Scooby. Pies leżał tak na kocie. Kocur wystraszył się - czuł, że to pies tu rządzi. Kiedy tylko Scoob zszedł z jaguara, ten uciekł wystraszony do sali tronowej. Teraz pozostał już tylko jeden przeciwnik - wielki stwór morski. Wszyscy rzucili się na morskiego stwora. Jake z włócznią, Craig ze stołem, Quinn ze swoimi pokrzywami, Estela ze swoimi zwinnymi nogami, Sean i Diego z pięściami, Grace z oddali rzucała książkami, a z nią Aleister. Zahra rzuciła się z paralizatorem znalezionym gdzieś w hotelu, Michelle zaś ze swoimi perfumami. Daphne otworzyła kolejną butelkę wina, by ustrzelić stwora, Fred zaczął uderzać w niego ostrym końcem bawolego rogu a Velma trzymała królową niebieskich. Studenci zaczęli się przedzierać przez skórę potwora, która okazała sie być tylko zwykłą powłoką przykrywającą robotyczny szkielet. Kudłaty dostrzegł, że na łbie stwora świeci żółte światło. Chłopak wskoczył na głowę zmory, pochwycił światełko i wyrwał je. W tym samym momencie potwór stanął w miejscu i się nie ruszał. W tym samym momencie Everett rzucił się do ucieczki, ale dogonił go Scooby-Doo, który skoczył na Everetta i go przybił do ziemi. Studenci zebrali się w lobby. Wszyscy niebiescy ludzie zostali skrępowani lianami. Młodzi zwyciężyli walkę. - Nie do wiary, że aż tyle ludzi walczyło przeciwko nam! - Krzyknął Freddy. - I to tyle nieznanych ludzi... - Powiedziała Daphne. - Wiecie co, kochani? - Odezwał się Kudłaty. - Ta cała sytuacja przypomina mi jedną rzecz. Były to te feralne wakacje... ze Scrappym. Kudłaty zdjął maskę Everetta, pod którą krył się Scrappy-Doo, siostrzeniec Scooba. - Scrappy?! - Krzyknęli studenci. - To ma sens... - Odezwała się Velma. - Po tym, jak wyrzuciliśmy go z paczki po pierwszych feralnych wakacjach i pokonaliśmy go na drugich feralnych wakacjach, jego nienawiść do nas rosła. - Dokładnie tak było! - Odezwał się Scrappy. - Tyle lat przygotowań, aby ostatecznie się zemścić, poszło na marne! Kupiłem tą wyspę za grosze. Wiele lat pochłonęła budowa ośrodka The Celestial i tego miasta z drzewa... - Co z hangarem w dżungli? - Spytała Daphne. - On już tu był... Nie wiem jednak, skąd się wziął. Znalazłem w nim tylko jakieś stare wino, nic więcej. Moją zemstę zaplanowałem. Miałem wcielić się w Everetta Rourke'a, właściciela ośrodka, aby was tu zwabić i uwięzić. Przedstawiłem uniwerkowi ofertę taniego lotu, a że wasza szkoła jest biedna, chętnie was tu wysłali. Mieliście już tutaj zostać! - I złapalibyście nas, gdyby nie ten laser! - Krzyknął Fred. - Dokładnie! Timer6010, jeden z wynalazków, który ukradłem z Doliny Krzemowej... - Zgaduję, że niebiescy ludzie to tylko aktorzy... - Powiedziała Daphne, podchodząc do jednej z nich. Ściągnęła maskę, pod którą kryła się Lila. - Ugh, ja tylko robię to, za co mi płacą, dzieciaki! - Powiedziała Lila, na której były skierowane złowieszcze wzroki studentów. - Nic do was nie mam. - Pozwólcie, że zapytam. - Poprosił Scrappy. - Kudłaty, skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja? - Scooby mówił, że gdy go tu pojmali, podeszła doń królowa i powiedziała coś w stylu "ale wyrosłeś, panie". - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Ewidentnie wskazówka! Po tych słowach zapadła jednak cisza. Przerwała ją Velma. - Rany, nie było nas aż 6 miesięcy... - Powiedziała Velma. - Pewno wykładowcy myślą, że jesteśmy martwi lub coś. Ma ktoś jakiś kontakt z ludźmi spoza tej wyspy? - Nie. Zero kontaktu. - Powiedział Scrappy. - Jak my się stąd teraz stąd wydostaniemy, skoro nie mamy samolotu? - Spytał Jake. - Ja wiem! - Powiedziała Daphne. - W porcie jest łódź! Zapakujemy się i wrócimy do domu! Następnego dnia rano duży okręt odbił od La Huerty. Znajdowali się na nim wszyscy studenci, Jake, oraz winowajcy. Velma ostatni raz wpatrywała się w tajemniczą zorzę otaczającą wyspę, ale już nie zasnęła. Wiedziała, że będzie tęsknić za tym widokiem. Kudłaty i Scooby wcinali to, co zdołali zabrać z kuchni hotelowej. Fred z Daphne siedzieli na jednej z ławek i tulili się do siebie, obserwując, jak oddalają się od La Huerty... Wieczorem okręt dotarł do Ameryki. Jake zapłynął do portu, a studenci zeszli z pokładu. Fred wykonał szybki telefon po policję, która prędko zjawiła się w porcie i wzięła rzezimieszków. Jake zacumował właśnie łódź, a studenci zabrali z okrętu wszystkie swoje rzeczy. - Trzymajcie się! - Krzyknął Jake do studentów. Teraz w Ameryce panowała zima. Szczęście, że studenci zapłynęli do miasta, w którym znajdował się ich uniwersytet. Wszyscy weszli do budynku głównego - o tej porze trwały jeszcze zajęcia, a czternastu przybyłych z wakacji studentów i psiak nie mogli się doczekać zdziwienia znajomych ze szkoły. Chwilę od ich przyjścia ludzie zaczęli wychodzić z klas i wszyscy zamierali w bezruchu. - To niemożliwe! - Krzyknął jeden ze studentów. - Niemożliwe, a jednak! - Powiedziała Grace. - Widzicie kto wrócił? - Spytał publiczność Aleister. - Mamy już dość wakacji... - Powiedziała znużona Quinn. - Nie było nas aż sześć miesięcy! - Dodała Michelle. - Ale skopaliśmy kilka zadków przy okazji! - Podkreśliła Zahra. - I zjedliśmy pyszne żarełko! - Odparł Raj. - Odkryliśmy piękne miejsca... - Zaczęła Estela. - Prawie w nich nie zginęliśmy! - Wtrącił się jej Craig. - Ale dostaliśmy mocne baty! - Powiedział wystraszony Diego. - Gdyby nie to, nie byłoby nas tu dziś! - Podsumował Sean. - Kochani, wróciliśmy, stoczyliśmy dwie bitwy! - Wykrzyczała Daphne. - Trwało jak kilka dni, gdyż parę miesięcy nie było nas tam zupełnie! - Śmiechła Velma. - Nawiązaliśmy już trwałe przyjaźnie, ale to co się tam wydarzyło... - Powiedział Fred. - To już historia na inny raz! - Krzyknął Kudłaty. Wszyscy zebrani zabrali się do grupowego przytulasa, a w samym środku znajdowała się głowa Scooby'ego, który powiedział: - Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Koniec Uwagi *Bardzo proszę o umieszczanie w komentarzach informacji odnośnie błędów (ortograficznych itp.) w komentarzach na tej stronie. Hund12 • ✎✉ 14:57, sie 31, 2019 (UTC) center|700px Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy animowane